Taking Over Me
by The Lady More
Summary: What happens when a deadly obsessesion for a lost love suddenly consumes a tyrant? His prey and the people she loves suddenly find themselves in danger. AU
1. Intro

_**Alright I had this idea for a while and my dear friend Doctor Madwoman begged me to pursue this idea and so here it is. And this story is dedicated to her for pushing this Idea!**_

_**A Strong Warning:**_ _**This story is rated M due to sexual content, graphic material, strong violence, sensitive material and character death if you are expecting a story with a fluffy ending like lets say Anne Boleyn having a boy read no further**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** This story is fictional this a product of my imagination and I own none of these characters except for those that did not exist in history. **_

Taking Over Me

_Have you forgotten all I know?_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

-Taking Over Me-Evanescence

**Introduction:**

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1537 Cellar of Kimbelton Castle**_

Sir Thomas Moore Lord Chancellor and Duke of Pembroke couldn't conceive what was going on. His body was bound to a chair with heavy thick ropes. There were two scarves tied around his face, one covered around his eyes and the other around his mouth. He was stripped of his warm clothing and left in his breeches and thin black undershirt. The room was cold and damp and the only sound that filled his ears was the sound of dripping.

But how did he get here?

The last thing he remembered was he having dinner with Harry, his king and the next thing he knew he was in this dungeon. He suddenly became alarmed. Did they have the king too, was Harry alright? He prayed to god it wasn't so. Suddenly he heard the door creaking open and footsteps walking into the room. The humanist jerked upright in his chair and closed his eyes behind his blindfold. He started mentally praying for his family, his five wonderful children, his stepdaughter and his beloved Katherine. Oh Katherine she was probably worried sick about him. Suddenly a voice called out:

"You know for one of the greatest minds in England you sure are stupid."

His face went white and his mouth became dry (and it wasn't because of the gag). Confused he blinked behind the blindfold.

"Ha-y" He choked out in behind the gag, "it c-nt –e"

It couldn't be. Harry would never hurt him, he loved him, admired him, respect him. Had the king not pardon him from the axe whilst his friend Bishop Fisher was not so lucky? His breath became heavier. This was some dirty trick.

"Oh it is my dear friend and mentor, as it pains me to have to do this to you dear Thomas, I have to, oh let me relieve me of _that_."

Sir Thomas felt the silk gag tug out pull of his mouth. The lawyer started gasping for air relieved that _thing_ was out of his mouth. Tears of hurt, betrayal and pain poured down his eyes.

"Harry why? After all I have done for you why are you doing this to me?"

Suddenly he felt fingers gripping onto his chin. Then he heard the sound of breathing coming towards him and hitting his ear and then he heard in a whisper:

"Because you have something that belongs to me."

Sir Thomas' eyes became wide once again behind the cloth. It was known that Sir Thomas Moore had indulged in no fancy items. Whilst the men in court wore bright colors, he only wore black. The most expensive items in his home were a few portraits. His office had no tapestries, no expensive paintings, just five simple portraits recently done of each of his five children and his stepdaughter. Above all the most expensive item he had was the gold chain of office he wore around his neck. What could he possibly had that Harry want other than the fact he had a son?

Sir Thomas took a deep breath trying to keep in his composure. Harry was probably drunk. If he reminded Harry how much he helped him over the years, and told him how much this would compromise his position he would be free to go home to his family.

"Harry, I don't know what I can possibly own to have you abduct me and hold me captive, please for the love you have always bared for me let me go, if not for me for your reputation as King, what you are doing it is unnecess-"

He was cut off by a vicious backhand across the face. The impact caused his head to turn sideways. His ears were ringing.

"Do you even know what it is you have that I want?"

He gulped and sat upright even further in the chair, it was his son Harry wanted. Now the King was being irrational, the King couldn't just take another man's son just to have an heir let alone to abduct the father.

"Harry I know you need an heir but you can't just take my John he's the only thing I have left!"

He heard the king's laugh echoing off the dungeon walls. Thomas turned his head away and bit his lip.

"You think this is a question over a heir? HA! Why worry about an heir when my Flanders Mare is carrying my son, whore proved to be some use to me despite her ugliness. If you want to know I will tell you, what I want that you have was something I possessed years ago but I let slip from my fingers and you took it from me."

The moment Harry to describe what he wanted, Sir Thomas Moore felt no fear, no pain, no betrayal, just rage. Because he knew what Harry was talking about. He was talking about Katherine, Thomas' beloved Katherine in such a derogatory way. It was some dirty trick.

Had Harry not been so eager to divorce Katherine in the first place?

"Release me at once Harry whatever joke you are playing on me it is not funny you had your chance with Katherine and you both chose your own paths. Katherine doesn't love you anymore!"

Suddenly Thomas felt the blindfold rip off his eyes. He was glad because he wanted Harry to see the look of anger in his eyes. Harry was giving him his death stare but Thomas did not fear it. In fact the two pairs of eyes contrasting in color, light blue and dark brown did not even blink.

"Harry I am going to ask you again calmly," He said again, "Release me now."

He felt Harry, no not Harry he was no longer worthy of that name, _Henry _place his hands on his knees. The King brought his face forward. The two men's faces were now so close together their noses were now touching. Thomas was now growling slowly losing composure and control.

"There's only one way out of here Sir Thomas More," Henry said finally blinking, "you let Katherine return to me and you will be free from these bindings."

Thomas gritted his teeth in anger, first the King defiles his Katherine by calling her a possession now Henry expects him to let Katherine return to the monster that he was. Sir Thomas Moore had one answer to that.

"Over my dead body, she doesn't love you, she will never return to you after what you put her through."

Henry laughed at his former mentor and pulled back.

"My dear Sir Thomas that is where you are wrong, you see she does still love me."

Thomas snorted, Henry was nothing right now but deranged, maybe drunk. But Thomas didn't know where Henry got this fantasy from but it was far from the truth. Katherine loved Thomas so much that she would die for him as he would for her. They didn't need words to profess their love only actions. Henry could never break that bond.

"Prove it _Your Majesty _prove that Katherine still loves you."

Henry pulled up a comfortable chair in front of his dear friend and mentor and sat down crossing his legs in front of him.

"How do I know that Katherine still loves me," Henry said again folding his hands in front of him, "I'll tell you, you see my dear mentor…..it all started the day before that whore Anne Boleyn lost her pretty head….."

_**And there you have it a AU story that seems completely realistic if you come to think about it. In case you are wondering why Hen is married to AOC and not Jane Seymour you will see in the next chapter. Reviews? **_


	2. The Difference Between Dreams & Reality

_**Thanks all to my reviewers and those who favored and alerted the story. It makes me happy. There is not much warning so far except for Henry being Henry and some angst enjoy! **_

_**Oh yeah those who wondered what happened next, well it begins to be answered…**_

**The Difference Between Dreams and Reality:**

_**May 18**__**th**__** 1536 Whitehall**_

"What do you mean the executioner is late?" Henry roared at the Lord Privy Seal Thomas Cromwell, "God Cromwell you've been really disappointing me lately, first you tell me it's too late to annul the marriage Jane Seymour and his Grace the Duke of Suffolk because she's with child so there went my chance for happiness, then you get me Anne of Cleves who I believed to be beautiful and turned out to be a HORSE and I am marrying her against my will to save the country…now you tell me THE EXECUTIONER'S LATE! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T CARE IF SHE WAS BURNED I WANT HER DEAD!"

Henry knew god was not looking into his favor lately. His _wife _Anne Boleyn whom he moved heaven and earth for, turned out to be an adulterer and sentenced to die. She was to join her four lovers Francis Weston, Henry Norris, William Brenton and Mark Smeaton. Her father was supposed to join the group but committed suicide the night he was sentenced to die. George Boleyn was close to the axe by the skin of his teeth when he was accused of bedding his sister but that crazy whore Jane Parker recanted her statement after finding out she was pregnant. Most likely she was going to take his place once the baby was born. Henry let that slide, mainly because he found George to be no threat without Papa Boleyn. But due to the circumstances that came to light Henry felt HUMILIATED!

Then there was Jane Seymour. When Henry met Jane she was engaged to marry the Duke of Suffolk Charles Brandon. As much as Henry fought it for Charles (being his best friend and affectionately called his prince) he was SMITTEN with her. Why he hadn't felt this intense feelings for a woman since Anne! Jane did kiss him just to make him happy and even told him if for some reason Jane and Charles' engagement broke she would go to Henry. But just when Henry decided he wanted a new bride she and Charles were married. Fortunes did look to Henry's favor when rumors of an unconsummated marriage spread around court. Henry waited and waited for news for an annulment but then just as quickly as the rumors swirled about the intimate affairs between the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk, confirmed news of Jane's pregnancy reached his ears and there went his chance to start over fresh.

So in March of that year Henry secretly and franticly searched for a new bride because he desperately needed an heir. He left it to Cromwell, Henry's chief minister….big mistake. The King regretted not choosing his second time Chancellor Sir Thomas Moore for the job, at least he would have found a decent Catholic Princess to be Henry's next Queen and fix this mess. BUT NO! The man was busy engineering the fall of the Boleyns (which Henry knew to be vengeance for himself after almost being executed himself and Bishop Fisher, the nosy bastard who was the second person Henry was glad to be rid of and then above all for Moore's beloved Katherine). So Henry had no choice but to leave it to Cromwell.

Of course almost immediately Cromwell found a German Lutheran Princess named Anne of Cleves (already Henry knew this was bad because it was a SECOND Anne). Of course Henry was skeptical because his previous Queen, being a protestant herself, but after Cromwell reminded him of the hostility of the Catholic countries around him and seeing her portrait, Henry was at ease.

He was engaged to wed her before they thought of arresting oblivious Anne.

Henry was really excited to meet the German Princess. He spent hours looking at her portrait. And then on May 3rd two days after Anne Boleyn was arrested for treason Anne of Cleves arrived to England. Henry was so excited to meet his future bride he went to visit her unannounced. The King had the shock of his life, Anne of Cleves was there all right, but was FAR from what her portrait depicted her to be.

It was obviously too late to break off the engagement so Henry was destined to be stuck with a HORSE for the rest of his life.

Now this, Anne's executioner whom Henry specially hired from France was a day late! And poor Cromwell had to be in the room when Henry finally snapped. The Lord Privy Seal then found himself against the wall with a dagger to his throat.

Cromwell gulped.

"I am telling you now Mr. Cromwell," Henry scowled now tipping the dagger under his advisor's chin, "IF THAT WITCH ISN'T DEAD BY THE END OF TOMORROW MORNING I SWEAR BY GOD'S BLOOD YOU WILL-"

Before Henry could continue ranting and raving he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and a soft familiar voice with an accent said:

"Henry dear, put him down, do not blame Mr. Cromwell for this."

Henry dropped the dumbfounded Lord Privy Seal to the ground and turned around to face the voice. The King's eyes widened it was the last person he expected to see…his former wife Katherine of Aragon the Infanta of Spain. Henry was in such shock that Katherine was in the office that he didn't even notice Cromwell scurrying out of the room.

Henry sighed in put his dagger in his pocket, last thing he needed, Katherine telling him that she was right all along. Anne Boleyn was bad news.

"Katherine what a surprise, I bet you are here to rub it in my face that you were right about Anne all along."

Katherine shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

_She's smiling at me! _Henry thought, _she hasn't smiled at me like that since I divorced her. _

She then placed her hands into his own lovingly rubbing the outer palms with her thumbs. Henry all these years had forgotten Katherine's kindness and tenderness. He looked into her eyes and suddenly felt warmth that she was concerned for his well being rather than enjoying her enemy's downfall. He didn't know why but he felt himself falling in love with her again.

"No Henry dear Thomas told me how distressed you were with Anne's sentence in all, but I hope with this new beginning we can place everything that has happened between us behind. Though we are no longer husband and wife I still care for your well being. I would stay longer but Thomas and I have a long journey home but I will be here tomorrow if you need me at any point in the day just to talk my door is open."

Katherine then gave him a quick greeting kiss on the lips before letting go of his hands. Henry without saying a word reluctantly let go of his former wife's hands. He said nothing as Katherine curtsied and walked out the door. It was only after Katherine was gone when Henry smiled and said the words:

"She still loves me."

The king sat down at his desk and started writing a poem on a piece of Parchment.

_If love now reigned as it hath been….*_

_**Later that Night at The Moore Estate In Chelsea:**_

It was no wonder it stormed the night before Anne Boleyn's execution the angels must had been rejoicing. The thunder roared like a cannon and the lightning flashed across the sky like fireworks. Sir Thomas Moore knew after he should be celebrating tonight because the fall of the Boleyns (excluding Mary and George) would be official. But he wasn't he was sad and mournful.

Mainly because it reminded him the night before another execution. An Execution Sir Thomas Moore tried all his might but failed to…

_**June 21**__**st**__** 1535 The Tower of London:**_

_Sir Thomas Moore knew as much as this would upset the king, it was something he had to do. He dressed up in a dark hooded cloak drenched from the rain. It was a perfect mood to set the scene Sir Thomas always believed. The tower was cold and he shivered from being wet the only illumination was the fire light leading him down the tower halls._

"_He must be good enough of a friend Your Grace," Master Kingston who was with him said breaking the long silence, "To come and bring comfort to a friend who is meeting god tomorrow." _

_If only Master Kingston knew the real reason for the Lord Chancellor's visit. Sir Thomas just bowed his head in acknowledgement but he was silent, silent as a sign of mourning. With the exception to his visit he was not going speak until sunset the next day, his family respected his wish but other's like the King would probably yell at him for being silent. But he didn't care._

"_He is in here," Master Kingston said again putting the key in the lock, "due to the circumstances tomorrow you have a limit to a half an hour for your visit. Oh I need to make sure you don't have any weapons so you need to reveal any items you are carrying." _

_Silently without any objections, Sir Thomas reached into one pocket to reveal nothing and then the other to pull out two rosaries. Master Kingston gave a nod and opened the door and called inside:_

"_Your eminence you have a visitor."_

_Sir Thomas walked into the cold jail cell slowly pulling off the hood from his head. He grabbed his forearms shivering in the cold as Master Kingston closed the door behind him. There were tear tracks glistening in the moonlight. Sir Thomas didn't want to break down yet._

"_John," He finally choked out. _

_His old and dearest friend Bishop Fisher who was staring out the window turned around to face Sir Thomas._

"_You didn't have to come here," The old bishop replied, "but I must be blessed to have a friend come to comfort me in my final hours."_

Sir Thomas Moore was usually stronger when it came to emotions but the moment he was reminded that this was a final visit with his dear friend, he couldn't hold it. As the thunder crashed like a cannon outside the tower walls the humanist started to weep. The sorrow on his face was more visible when the lightning flashed illuminating the room.

_Bishop Fisher walked over to the lawyer and placed his hands on his shoulders. Sir Thomas started to weep harder._

"_Oh Sir Thomas," Fisher said sincerely, "Do not weep for me, tomorrow is a joyful day for tomorrow I shall join god in a better world."_

Sir Thomas looked to floor and sniffed. He had to admire the other man's courage for being calm and content to his fate. Though the tears that fell down the humanist's eyes were for sorrow that his friend was to die tomorrow, they also fell for guilt. Sir Thomas reluctantly signed the Oath of Supremacy (the reason Fisher was dying) because Katherine begged him for his young daughter. But he disagreed with that damn piece of paper. He should have been dying as well but he wasn't.

_There was another reason, he failed to save his friend and the pain was just too much to bear._

"_But I couldn't convince Harry to pardon you," Sir Thomas choked through his tears, "and I just feel guilty that I gave into signing that Oath when I don't agree with it I should be dying with you."_

_Fisher grabbed Sir Thomas' forearms and rubbed them reassuringly._

"_My old friend God decided to keep you on earth for a reason, while my fight may be ending yours has just begun, you are the King's most trusted advisor, he will listen to you when the time comes and he regrets his decision you will help guide England back to its true faith."_

_The old cardinal's hands returned to the lawyer's shoulder. Sir Thomas lifted his head to look up into his friend's eyes._

"_I have no final gifts to give to you," Fisher said, "so I would like to give you one final blessing."_

_Fisher gestured Thomas to kneel. The humanist obeyed crossing himself in the process. His eyes were closed and his hands clasped in prayer at his chest. Thomas once again hands resting on his shoulders._

"_First Sir Thomas," He heard his old friend say again, "may I say that I was honored and blessed to have you as a friend. You have always shown support to me in my times of need, may your friendliness be with you to the end winning you more friends and even some of your enemies. May your family be blessed, your children be fruitful and your marriage give you even more joy than it has given you in the past. But above all I have one last prayer, may god give you strength to fight for what is good. Use your wit when you face danger and above all let no one take away your strength now go friend and make things right again…"_

Sir Thomas scarcely remembered the end of the visit. He just remembered giving his old friend the rosary and leaving. But that's not what haunted him so. It was the execution he was forced by the king to attend.

He squeezed the bridge of his nose. He would not let himself weep. Tonight was a victory and a joyous occasion then why should he weep?

"Mi Amor." He heard a voice say.

Thomas jumped in fright holding his heart. Taking a few breaths, he looked up to see that it was Katherine looking down at him with such concern. She sat next to him on the window sill and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I am sorry," Thomas said with a nervous chuckle, "you gave me a fright."

Katherine crawled into Thomas' lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Thomas shivered feeling her warm breath against his neck and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"You seem sad Mi Amor tomorrow is a victory for the Catholic faction."

Thomas sadly sighed and rested his chin on Katherine's head.

"Just the rain the night before that whore's execution, reminds me the night before poor Bishop Fisher died, I wish I didn't have to go tomorrow I asked Harry if he would allow you to go with me like you did with Bishop Fisher but unfortunately he thought it would not be wise…knowing the bitterness you still have for Anne it's enough that the Duke of Suffolk is taking Jane."

Katherine fantasized that if she went to the execution she would have been front and center. She would have made sure she was the last thing Anne saw before she was blindfolded. She would have even cheered the moment the sword sliced her neck. But being the dignified woman she was it was not in her character to indulge in such violence.

Instead she had a different plan. She would bring her daughter to court to comfort her father. This way it would let the King know he was loved.

As for Thomas' pain about Bishop Fisher, Katherine understood. The two of them were such good friends. It was Bishop Fisher who married off all of Thomas' children (with the exception of Thomas and Katherine's young daughter Eleanor whom Bishop Fisher baptized) and baptized their children as well. He even ran hers and Thomas' wedding service (despite the fact it frustrated him that Katherine would marry another after all she fought for). Often, besides the King, Bishop Fisher was over for dinner.

When Bishop Fisher was executed over the oath it destroyed Thomas, especially since he was not going sign it as well had it not been for Katherine reminding him that their 2 year old daughter needed her father. Thomas spent days bedridden from the guilt and Katherine would be at his side holding him close comforting him.

This was why she loved Thomas much more than Henry, his fragility and his ability to understand pain.

Katherine lifted her head and kissed her husband on the lips.

"Mi Amor it's still troubling you? I know it's hard but think of it this way Bishop Fisher's up in the heavens tonight celebrating that his blood is finally being avenged."

The thought made a smile curl upon Thomas' lips. This is why he loved her, Katherine cared about him. His pain was her pain and vice versa. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"This is why you are so special to me you make me happy even on a dark gloomy rainy night like this."

Katherine kissed him once again and then got off his lap to stand taking both of his hands into his own.

"To bed mi amor?"

Thomas chuckled and rose to his feet as well. Moments later he lifted her into his arms bridal style. Katherine quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you would never ask."

He gave Katherine a seductive wink causing the former Queen to chuckle. And with that Thomas carried her up the stairs to their marriage bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas woke up early that night morning. The sun shined through the bedroom windows. What perfect weather to mark the dawn of a new era. He stretched and yawned knowing Katherine was waiting for him to have breakfast. He got out of bed still naked from the night before after he made love with Katherine. He grabbed his black dressing robe and wrapped it around his body tying the sash securely tight around his waist.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs. His eyes fixated on Katherine. She was only wearing his chemise. Her long dark hair tied in a low pony tail. Her eyes seemed to fixated on a piece of parchment.

That was strange; Thomas and Katherine never received letters to their home, only at court. He thought nothing of it.

The humanist walked behind his bride and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. Katherine smiled.

"Why good morning sweetheart," Thomas said kissing her on the cheek again, "doing some early morning reading?"

Katherine turned her head and kissed him on the lips.

"Why yes Mi Amor," she said, "I am reading the lovely poem you wrote me last night."

Thomas looked at her for a moment confused. He did write Katherine plenty of poems in his day, but the night before he certainly did not. He scanned the parchment for a moment. The handwriting was close to his but not exactly. It seemed familiar but he could not put his finger on it.

"I didn't write you a poem last night dear, I had the best sleep I had in a while it couldn't have happened then."

Katherine looked at him confused. Thomas would never lie to her. Looking at the parchment again she realized it was not her beloved's handwriting.

"Oh dear, you are right Mi Amor, this isn't your handwriting. But wait if you didn't write this poem who did?"

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1537 Cellar of Kimbelton Castle**_

"So that poem Katherine received the morning of May 19th was from you?" Thomas said appalled writhing confidently through his bindings as that memory flashed through his head, "Never mind that is beside the point, what Katherine did that afternoon was comfort you in your time of need not profess her love. She doesn't love you anymore get over it _majesty._ "

The two men stared at each other once again in such scorn. Henry rose from his seat and brought himself eye length with his mentor and grabbed him by the hair. The humanist winced but still kept his cold dark stare.

"How many times have I told you first of all to call me Harry?" Henry said again.

Thomas growled.

"For the monster you are you are undeserving of that name."

Henry laughed again gripping his fingers tighter in his hair.

"Typical that you are trying to break me with your words and denying the truth, but I need to finish my story. Then you will believe me like the obedient servant you claim to be and realize Katherine **BELONGS **to me"

Thomas spat in the King's face. He didn't care if it was treason, he was really annoyed.

"Fuck you!"

Henry released his fingers from Thomas' hair and wiped his face. He took the silk scarf that was lying loosely around Thomas' neck and brought it to his mouth.

"Now that's not very nice, nor polite, a man as pious as you should know that," Henry said as he secured the silk gag in its place once again. The other man winced since some of his hair got caught in the knot. "If you behave I shall remove it."

Thomas made a muffled groan in anger and frustration, but kept his dark gaze at the king. Henry took his spot back in the comfortable chair.

"Now you still don't believe me," Henry said folding his hands in front of him, "I didn't finish my story, I bet by the time I finish you will believe me then."

And Thomas groaned leaning his body against the chair as more lies were thrown at him.

*****_**From a poem written by King Henry himself not sure what year but hey it's fiction we can just guess. **_

_**And here ends the next chapter of the story I apologize for skipping the Tomkat making love but you will see more of that ahead I didn't want to put smut that early in the story because this certainly aint softcore porn LOL! **_

_**Reviews? I give cookies to all of my reviewers lol! **_


	3. A Misperception of A Kiss

_**Again thanks all for the reviews from you lovely people. Once again barely any warnings except for a bitter rude and yet attractively defiant Sir Thomas Moore. **_

**A Misperception of a Kiss:**

_**May 19**__**th**__** 1536 Tower of London, Tower Green**_

It was a bizarre way to behave at a execution many people thought of Sir Thomas' behavior at the first execution of Queen. He sat in the last of the three honorary chairs at the side of the scaffold. He laid his head back at the tall spine of the chair. His hands gripped the chair's arms so tightly his knuckles began to turn white. He really didn't want to be there because the last execution he was Bishop Fisher's. He made a fool of himself at that time, for he fell to his knees and threw up so violently at the guilt.

How embarrassing? By the time that execution occurred he watched 8 heretics burn at the stake and he couldn't even watch a beheading. And god the way Harry, ordered the body to be handled-

"Don't fall asleep Moore you'll miss the show," A voice said jerking the lawyer back to reality.

Sir Thomas turned his head to find Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk looking at him with a smile. Beside the young Duke sat his bride 4 months pregnant Jane Seymour Brandon. Sir Thomas grimaced at the pair; they were acting completely inappropriately for an execution, typical of them. The two of them were so in love that sometimes in public the two of them couldn't keep their hands each other. In fact they only had eyes for one another.

That was a first for the Duke.

"Do you think I want to be here?" Sir Thomas said bitterly.

He looked into the crowd and the first two people he spotted were his only son John and George Boleyn. Sir Thomas didn't know how and why they were friends, nor did he approve of the friendship at first because he thought he would poison his son with heresy. But after a few months of being around George, Thomas saw that John, his wife Anne and their children were still true blue Catholics and accepted George. John and George were sitting on an abandoned cart. George's head was in his hands in mourning for his sister whose body was still warm and John's arm was wrapped around him comforting him.

Boy did Thomas envy the young Boleyn, having someone to comfort him during an execution of someone close. He wished he had that whilst he watched the execution of one of his closest friends. He did have Katherine then but she excused herself because she couldn't bear to watch. Brandon gave him a comforting pat on the back and then Mr. Cromwell the devil had to be there laughed at him. Thomas seemed to be alone to fend for himself.

Brandon looked over to the Lord Chancellor sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Whilst the Duke did this, Jane rested her head on his shoulder.

"Think of it this way Sir Thomas," Brandon said again, "justice will be served today."

Thomas turned his head away from the two lovers who embraced each other in another kiss.

"But that doesn't change anything," Thomas grumbled.

He went to close his eyes once more but then someone in the small crowd gathered to witness the execution shouted:

"She's coming!"

Anne was still a queen until her head hit the hay, so she had to be treated like one. As much as Thomas refused to consider _that whore _a Queen he had no choice. In unison with the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk, the lawyer rose to his feet. He folded his arms out in front and tapped his foot impatiently wanting to be home in the arms of his beloved Katherine.

Not a second after the crowd parted to form a path to the scaffold Anne descended from the gate. She wore a dark somber dress, a white damask covering her shoulders, her idiotic looking "B" necklace and a French Hood. She walked down the path to the scaffold tall and proud. She looked ahead only turning her head twice, once to look at John Moore, George Boleyn and Mary Boleyn Stafford giving them a slight smile and another to give a foul look to Thomas, Jane and Brandon.

Sir Thomas Moore wasn't surprised he fought heaven and hell to put her on the scaffold. Instead of saying something he gave her a dignified nod of his head while his young counterparts rudely snickered. This in turn made Anne's foul look fade to a slight smile and she too bowed her head at him. A few steps later she mounted the scaffold and made her way to face the crowd.

Thomas sighed and made his way back to his seat the Duke and Duchess following with their giggles. Anne then cleared her throat and the crowd went silent. When the only sound left were crows crying Anne made her speech:

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me."

Thomas watched closely as Anne prepared to die. She took off her damask, necklaces and headdress (revealing her dark hair bound in a coif) and knelt upright. She looked over at Thomas. His heart skipped a beat. It was exactly what Bishop Fisher did before he died. He wanted to excuse himself and run but for some reason her dark eyes looked to him for comfort. Her ladies walked over to her with a blindfold. And the last thing that Anne Boleyn saw was Sir Thomas Moore crossing himself and mouthing:

"Good Speed Mademoiselle Boleyn."

And as soon as her eyes were covered he whispered the words:

"And may god forgive you for fucking up our lives."

_**Somewhere In The English Countryside:**_

Katherine didn't expect that by comforting Henry it would mean she would join him on a hunt as if she were Charles Brandon. She loved riding horses, definitely something she got from her mother Isabelle of Castile but she hated hunting. She didn't know how men found killing animals fun, but she thought Henry was just letting out his aggression by shooting things.

Thomas was that way too. When she and Thomas became closer she learned that he loved Archery. He was skilled at it too. His shots were always either on or close to the center of the target. Maybe it was from his strong arms carrying his books all day.

And then as Katherine sat upon her horse watching her former husband kill an innocent deer….

**BANG**

A cannon fired in the distance indicating that Anne Boleyn was dead. Henry paused at what he was doing and sighed. Katherine quietly stepped down from her horse, tied it in place and walked behind the King to place a hand on his shoulder for comfort which he needed desperately. She suddenly felt his tense body relax.

"Henry, are you alright?" Katherine asked.

Henry said nothing. He just grabbed her hand and stood up to stare at her eye length. And then without warning he kissed her roughly. Katherine would have defended herself but she only gave in because she had sympathy. She prayed Henry saw it that. But at the same time she felt such guilt that she betrayed her beloved Thomas.

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1537 Cellar of Kimbelton Castle:**_

"You see dear Thomas," Henry said, "if she did not as you say not love me anymore she wouldn't have given into the kiss I gave her."

Thomas grimaced at the King's triumphant smirk that formed upon his face. And moments later the King burst out into laughter.

Oh if he didn't have the damn gag around his lips he would call him a fool. However god must have been on his side once again because as he went to turn his head away from the king, he felt the silk gag that was loosely tied around his lips slack. He often hated to correct Henry when he knew he was wrong but this was an exception. He had to defend Katherine even if it meant his own life.

"Oh poor oblivious Harry," Thomas said causing the king to abruptly stop laughing, "She only accepted that kiss because she felt guilt for you."

He guessed that Henry was so lost in his story fantasy world that he forgot that he even gagged him once again. Henry once again got up from his seat and waltzed over to where Thomas was sitting and placed his hands on the arms on the wooden chair. He went to lean forward to look Thomas directly in the eyes but the humanist moved his head back. He had a defiant smirk on his face.

His eyes though remained directly on the King.

"You're good," Henry said, "but what evidence do you have to prove otherwise?"

Thomas laughed loudly and with a smirk on his face he said:

"Oh dear Harry….I have plenty….."

_**Next up…Tomkat Smut (Doc you must be cheering) I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**You know the deal, you review you get cookies =D**_


	4. Confrontation 1

_**A few announcements I am using this story as I participate in National Novel Writing Month so all my other stories will be on Hiatus till the end of November so wish me luck there thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!**_

_**Warning:**__** Sexual content, implied Rape in future chapters.**_

**Confrontation #1:**

_**Whitehall Palace May 19**__**th**__** 1536**_

"Ah Sir Thomas," Henry said sitting on his throne room chair with a smile on his face, "here to report on the execution? Did she admit her guilt?"

Henry was so oblivious in his fantasy world, thinking of his kiss with Katherine and nothing else, that he didn't notice the look of rage upon his dear friend and mentor's face. Sir Thomas Moore had not been this upset at his King since he was forced to watch Bishop Fisher's execution.

"No _Harry,_" Sir Thomas said with a sharp tone of voice jerking the king out of his thoughts, "though I do report the whore made a show as usual, made a speech calling you a gentle prince, and the executioner sliced her head off with one quick stroke whilst her lips were moving a written report shall be on your desk this afternoon, but that's not why I am here it is Katherine."

Henry lifted his head up to his dear friend and mentor. As much as he didn't want to think it Sir Thomas was now his enemy. Henry took the moment of silence to study the competition, from his personality to his posture. Yet Henry knew there many contrasts between the both of them.

With their body images Henry was tall and big boned. Sir Thomas was of average height and lanky. Henry had a reddish complexion in his skin. Moore was pale skinned which contrasted well with his dark features. Henry had red hair and blue eyes. Sir Thomas had dark hair and intense dark eyes. Henry had an athletic form. The only thing athletic looking part of his body was his broad shoulders from carrying books all day and performing archery to calm his nerves.

As for personalities were concerned, Sir Thomas put others before himself and Henry put himself before others. Sir Thomas was moral. Henry was from far from it. Sir Thomas was witty and Henry at points lacked common sense. Everyone loved Sir Thomas more than they loved Henry.

Well almost everyone, Henry was absolutely sure Katherine loved him more than Sir Thomas Moore. He knew Moore to Katherine was like Anne to Henry. He stared at his nemesis for a second.

He stood upright, tall. His hands were crossed in front of him. He must have known about Katherine's and his kiss.

"Harry," Sir Thomas said, "I mean it I am glad that you and Katherine are working things out, but Harry, Katherine's crying in my bedchamber you made her really uncomfortable."

_Lies! _Henry thought _She loved it!_

Henry tilted his head in confusion as an act. He didn't want to tell Sir Thomas the truth just yet that Katherine love him still, mainly because he was fragile.

It was no secret that after Bishop Fisher's execution Sir Thomas Moore fell into a state of depression. He didn't have that same glow an enthusiasm as he used to have. He didn't speak unless he had to. Though he drank light ale he still drank more than he used to at some points he drowned himself in it. Some days he cried for no reason, other days he easily snapped. Many were concerned and understood his pain, including his enemies.

Henry thought it was an act that would eventually pass. For now he would have to satisfy his enemy.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Henry lied.

Sir Thomas snorted loudly.

"Don't lie to me Harry," He said with venom upon his lips again, "Look I am not I am not mood I just watched a woman get her head sliced off and have her lips still moving minutes afterwards so I really don't want to talk about this but please don't do that again."

And before Henry could say anything else Sir Thomas turned about face and walked out the door.

_Poor Oblivious Sir Thomas _Henry thought _you are oblivious to the truth but you will learn._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a long moment of silence when Sir Thomas finally entered his office. Katherine stood by the window sadly. She felt such guilt because she betrayed Thomas like that. That was all she did from the moment she returned home from her ride with the king cry and mourn her mistake.

Sir Thomas Moore had given her everything that Henry couldn't. A family, a home, faithfulness (Sir Thomas turned a blind eye to the other women of court and kept his focus only on Katherine) and of course unconditional love despite her flaws whether it be about her body or personality. But this was one flaw she knew Thomas would not let slide.

Breaking the promise of faithfulness, with her ex husband no less.

Katherine was so focused in her worry about Thomas leaving her that she didn't realize her husband had entered the room. He took her by surprise wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her on the neck. She jumped in fright. Well at least Thomas wasn't repulsed by her unfaithfulness. Another thing she forgot in her period of self loathing, Thomas was a very forgiving man.

Katherine turned around in her husband's arms. She smacked him lightly across the head and laughed along with him.

"_Aye Di Mi" _Katherine said in her native Spanish language which Thomas seemed to adore, "Mi amor you scared me!"

Thomas chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"I am sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to frighten you," He said taking both her hands into his own and stepping back to stare into her eyes. There were times where she was insecure, especially after she divorced Henry. The insecurities ranged from her body (her past pregnancies had taken a toll on her once attractive body and Henry publicly mentioned that he found it repulsive) to making sure Thomas was happy (also a result from Henry because she couldn't deliver him a son). Thomas always had to make sure that Katherine was reassured that he still loved her despite her flaws. Especially now, "I talked to Harry about this mess and I'll make sure it NEVER happens again."

Katherine looked down sadly. Did that mean Thomas forgave her or was he even mad at her in the first place? Despite the fact that everyone knew that the only people he got mad at were those who hurt the ones he cared about the most, Katherine was still paranoid.

"Mi amor," She sighed, "you didn't have to forgive me nor did you have to talk to Henry like that. It's my fault I still have a little piece of my heart for Henry but of all the men I loved I loved you the most."

Katherine looked down and sighed and thought about the three men she loved in her life. First there was Arthur. Arthur was kind to her but didn't make a good husband. He was always sick and always scared for some reason. In fact the whole reason it was hard for her to testify that she and Arthur never consummated the marriage that she didn't want to tell all of England that former prince of Wales ran out of the bed chamber crying in fear on their wedding night. It would have soiled his good name. Never the less she did love Arthur and was devastated when she died. Well to her it was like losing a close confident, but the hurt was just as hard.

Then there was Henry. Handsome, brave, stubborn Henry. In the beginning of their marriage Henry treated her like an empress. But then 24 years and six failed pregnancies later that produced no son but a daughter, Henry decided to end the marriage. The divorce was hell. Henry flaunted around his future wife Anne like a trophy. The Queen knew that she was never going to win this fight, for either the fight would never end or it would end with her execution. So she came up with an agreement in which Henry quickly agreed to.

He would let her choose another husband and not even a day later Katherine's future husband was announced:

She chose Sir Thomas Moore, the man who was recently elevated to Lord Chancellor. Many were shocked that Moore agreed to such a royal marriage. Others were not surprised, Moore and Katherine always around each other, had the same beliefs and read the same books. But no one knew the passion and the spark they both often share.

"Katherine it is not your fault," Thomas said jerking the former queen out of her thoughts, he then lifted his hand to touch her cheek, "don't worry it's in the past we learn from our mistakes."

He then kissed her ever so gently. She smiled and returned his kiss. Suddenly the kisses escalated and now their lips were crashing roughly against each other and then….

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1537 Cellar Of Kimbelton Castle**_

"I would continue _dear gracious Harry,_" Sir Thomas said writhing confidently through the bindings, "but I am not like other men in court I don't go around and burst around the court bragging about what goes on in the privacy of my bedchamber. I respect Katherine I love her and respect her enough not to use her as a trophy."

As much as Henry did not care to hear about Sir Thomas' ventures into making love with Katherine, the thought of her sweaty naked body screaming out in ecstasy from an orgasm made the King aroused. Besides he needed a picture of what he heard that day behind his chancellor's office door (another one of his many secrets he had yet to tell Thomas). He had to know.

"Pity," Henry said racking his fingernails on the armrest of the comfortable chair he sat in, "And I was going to tell you the name of heathen that hurt your daughter I know you are waiting for some answers."

Sir Thomas closed his eyes for a second. It was something he did not want to think about. God why did the king about that haunting memory he had endured months ago and still hadn't gotten over. The picture flashed in his head for a moment. His eldest daughter Meg lying face first on the floor by the fireplace, wearing nothing but a black corset. Her hands bound behind her with a heavy rope. Her mouth was covered a white handkerchief and tied at the back of her head, plastering her long dirty blonde locks to the sides of her face. Her legs were stained with red blood.

But what haunted him was when he went to untie her she shrieked at the top of her lungs:

_DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

Sir Thomas opened his eyes he felt them watering in angish. Now the King was giving him a chance to have the answer he waited for before the King probably brutally murdered him.

"You know the sick cruel bastard who raped my daughter," The humanist said bringing his head to his chest ruefully.

He suddenly felt two large hands touching his shoulders causing the captive humanist to arch up straight.

"Yes I do," Henry said whilst bringing his mouth to his captive's ear. His voice then dropped to a whisper, "and I will tell you everything you need to know, maybe give you something to eat you must be starving."

Sir Thomas made a sigh of defeat. The humanist was pretty hungry from not having any food. And if the King knew about Meg's assailant maybe just maybe if he got out of here alive he can get justice for his daughter. With a sad sigh and a prayer for forgiveness he finally said:

"Well what happened next was…"

_**May 19**__**th**__** 1536 Whitehall Palace**_

Sir Thomas lied on the sofa in the office. His shirt was open revealing his bare chest. His hose and boots rested on the ground. He laid limp, arms stretched above his head. It was if his beloved Katherine was a goddess, the sofa was an altar and he was the sacrifice, a sacrifice to pleasure. He kept his eyes closed with a smile on his face waiting for her to press her body against his.

Moments later he felt a rather pleasant weight pushing on his knees. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled wider to see Katherine sitting upon him. She wore only her corset, her dark hair flowing freely down her shoulders. To him she resembled an Ancient Egyptian goddess.

"Hello beautiful," Sir Thomas whispered.

His queen blushed and bent down to kiss him on the lips. He made a happy sigh and fluttered his eyes closed in relaxation.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Katherine asked kissing him gently again. This time she nibbled his bottom lip. The humanist made a happy sigh parting his lips allowing her tongue inside. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

Thomas chuckled as she moved her lips from his own to his neck. The humanist tilted his head back to allow her better access to his throat. A light groan left his lips.

"I am the one who is underserving," Thomas said blushing and turning his head away. "I am a man who is of no noble blood, yet I won the heart of a fair Queen. A feat a man who is supposed to be pious and moral barely expects to achieve."

Her lips now touched his collarbone. His groans in pleasure and his arousal level escalated.

"You flatter me way too much Sir Thomas Moore," Katherine said her fingers now trailing around her husband's chest in patterns. The humanist rolled his eyes to the back of his head and grunted loudly.

"How can I help it?" Sir Thomas said with a chuckle once again, "I am the luckiest man alive because I am married to the most kind and most beautiful woman in the world."

Katherine moved her lips to his chest. She placed a kiss to where his heart was beating rapidly. She loved his heartbeat. Mainly because it had range of paces. Sometimes it was slow and soft. Sometimes it was at a perfect speed and perfect pressure. Sometimes it was quick and hard. Sometimes it was quiet. Sometimes it was loud. Every day it was different. Just like their relationship.

Because there was no redundancy she was satisfied.

She sat up straight and brought her hands to the waistband to his breeches. She slowly pulled them down to his knees. She heard her husband panting in want and need. His manhood was an obvious indication for it was throbbing in want.

"Oh please," He whispered breathlessly.

Moments later their bodies intertwined, already Katherine felt its effects. The cold sensation rushed through her thighs and her lower body. She loved the feeling, the feeling of him inside her. And he was worthy to be there. For his reasons to make love to her weren't for intentions for a heir, it was because he wanted to. They knew this sacred act wasn't a obligation, it was a ritual of love.

Thomas slammed his eyes shut when he entered her. His noises of pleasure transformed from small moans and whimpers to loud grunts.

"Oh Mi Amor," Katherine said gripping Sir Thomas' wrists possessively.

The humanist kept thrusting up and not caring about how loud he sounded he screamed at the top of his lungs he screamed:

"HOLY GOD!"

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1537 Cellar Of Kimbelton Castle:**_

"Well," Thomas said giving Henry a defiant look. The king was not amused as Thomas continued his story, "we were close to releasing but then an intruder walked in unannounced…."

_**May 19**__**th**__** 1536 Whitehall**_

Thomas was close to releasing. He knew it because his body was shaking. His toes curled. He balled his hands into fists. Katherine smiled upon her beautiful husband as she moaned. Sweat beads formed all over his body. Bangs plastered to his forehead. She laced her fingers in his hair as she whispered breathlessly:

"Oh Mi Amor you're-"

All of a sudden Katherine let out a shriek and jumped off him to hide behind the couch. The humanist opened his eyes at his love's sudden departure from his body. He sat up.

"Katherine sweetheart is everything alright," He said looking around the room to see what frightened his love and then he saw… "HARRY WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?"

His face turned red. How long had Harry been in the room? Better yet what was this strange behavior Harry was displaying?

"I am sorry," Henry said, "I came to apologize to your wife for making her uncomfortable but I guess you were busy."

Before Thomas could even open his mouth the king walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. Katherine crawled from behind the couch.

"Mi amor is he gone?" She asked.

The humanist face became stern as he looked ahead.

"Yes Katherine," He said, "he's gone."

_Whatever stunt you are trying to pull on me Harry,_ Sir Thomas thought bitterly _it ends today._

_**You know the drill review and you get cookies! LYLS!!!**_


	5. The Plot Thickens Part 1

_**Alright the next three Chapters are a three Part vingnette so I hope you enjoy. PS this is Anne of Cleaves Centric this Chapter**_

**The Plot Thickens:**

**Part 1 The "Other" Foreign Princess:**

_**May 30th 1537 Whitehall:**_

"MAKE WAY, MAKE WAY FOR HER MAJESTY QUEEN ANNE!" A voice boomed out in the distance.

Queen Anne of Cleaves now 8 months pregnant walked the halls with her hands placed on her swollen stomach. Since her pregnancy the awkwardness she had since she first arrived in England. Mainly because she kept good spirits and intentions on her unborn child. Unlike her predecessor Anne Boleyn her focus was not to have this child be a boy (though she knew it would make her reign as queen much easier), her focus was to make sure this child would be brought into the world healthy.

Pregnancy seemed to have the opposite effect on her than on most women. She looked younger. Her breasts went from saggy and small to large and hard. Her skin gained a healthier glow with rosier cheeks and lips.

She seemed to get more attention from men now then when she first came to England. Mostly from Mr. Cromwell who had not stop eyeing her since her arrival at court (secretly she found some attraction to him as well). Everyone noticed the difference....all except for one.

Her husband Henry, the man she had to use everything to please.

She knew the reason. It wasn't because of her of her body. It wasn't because of her voice or the way she dressed either.

It was because Henry was thinking of that woman Katherine of Aragon or as usually formally announced Katherine Moore Duchess of Pembroke. She wasn't stupid. Everytime Katherine entered court with her ignorant and terrifying husband Sir Thomas Moore Henry's eyes lit up.

Anne knew it from the time she first met Moore and Katherine about a year ago.

_**May 24th 1536:**_

After Anne Boleyn's death most of the courtiers of court (including shockingly Thomas Cromwell) seemed to take a short recess from court life. Sir Thomas and Katherine were two such courtiers (as much to Henry's dismay).

Their 5 day break was a relaxing one. Their days were spent with the youngest Moore child Eleanor for their days at court cut their time with her short. Sir Thomas helped her with her studies (which he left his daughter Meg in charge), discussing books and teaching her to write. Katherine taught her how to sew and helped her with her Spanish with her routine method in which Katherine would only answer if Eleanor spoke in Spanish (she would speak English if Eleanor did not understand the or needed help with pronoucing something). After they tucked Eleanor in bed, the lovers would make love. Each night was different than the next. The first night they made love in their marriage bed and the last night Katherine gave Sir Thomas a bath and they made love in the bathtub.

All the excitement made them forget the whole mess with the King that had occurred just days ago. The lovers returned to court refreshed and ready to take on whatever came their way. And not even hours after returning to court they were already asked to have dinner with the King and his soon to be Queen Anne of Cleaves.

"The King will see you both in a moment I will come out to get you he's ready," A page boy said before descending behind the door.

Sir Thomas groaned as the page boy went behind the door. He really did not want to see Harry at all, he was rather enraged at him. He was rather nervous for this visit. His shoulders were tense. His heart was racing. His breathing a little ragged. Suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head to see it was Katherine.

"Mi amor you look tense," Katherine said running her hand up and down his arm, "Que paso?"

Sir Thomas sighed, he didn't know why Katherine wasn't nervous after Harry violated her twice no doubt. He certainly wouldn't if he were in Katherine's position.

"I really don't feel comfortable with you seeing Harry after what happened several days ago." He said, "I've seen this behavior before, the last time he acted like this was when he fell in love with Mademoiselle Boleyn."

And Sir Thomas remembered it vividly. Harry wasn't just in love with Madmoiselle Boleyn he was obsessed. Every conversation, whether it be about their lives or politics would seem to turned to Anne Boleyn. It became rather annoying. And when he witnessed Harry embrace the whore he would literally attack her as if a lion was pouncing a gazelle. Harry would leave her gifts and send her letters consistently and go to extremes to extremes to invade her privacy. This was exactly what was beginning to happen at that moment.

Katherine laughed at her husband's notion. Henry going after her again, what a ridiculous idea! Why would Henry make a show of a divorce, break a church, be an uptight stubborn mule just to suddenly fall in love and pursue her again? Knowing what has happened, it was entirely impossible.

"Mi amor," Katherine said with a chuckle, "that behavior the king displayed was not because Henry fell in love with me again, how can he? He told the world he didn't love me anymore and threw me away like a old shoe." As Katherine said this Sir Thomas looked to the ground in sorrow as if she thought he was a fool. He wasn't, it was happening. Katherine then lifted his chin and smiled at him, "I can assure you Henry doesn't love me anymore and the behavior he displayed a couple of days ago was merely just a sign of anger and remorse."

Sir Thomas made a slight smile. He was still rather unsure of the situation but if Katherine was positive that Harry's behavior was a nervous breakdown then he had to reassure himself that Katherine was right.

"I guess you are right," Sir Thomas said wrapping an arm around her waist and then he said lowly, "at least I hope so."

He going to lean in for a brief kiss but the moment he went in for the kill the door opened and a page boy said:

"His majesty will see you now."

* * *

Henry wanted his new bride to make a grand entrance, so Anne of Cleaves waited behind a curtain to be announced. She looked somewhat presentable. Her dirty blonde hair bound in a low pony tail resting over her right shoulder. She wore a black and gold English gown provided by her English lady in waiting Elizabeth Moore Daunce (Sir Thomas Moore's second eldest daughter), apparently her dinner guests liked to wear black so she decided to match along with them. She wore a German headdress which was exotic to the eye of the English people.

Her body structure was not the most appealing one yet it wasn't hideous either. She was of average height. Her body was rather curvy, yet she was thin. Her breasts were small and saggy. She was pale. As for her face her eyes were appealing but her nose was round and she had a creepy smile.

To be quite honest the German Princess was rather afraid to meet the couple, mostly Sir Thomas Moore. As well as his reputation for his brilliance throughout Europe, he had another reputation in Germany. The Lutheran population in Germany saw Moore as a violent, uptight, religious fanatic. Mainly because of the eight_ heretics _he had burned at the stake. Heretic number 9 William Tyndale was waiting for his turn at the stake (if Moore wasn't still fighting with Cromwell over it). She was partly one. She kept many Catholic values like praying in Latin but she was against the pope. She remembered her mother telling her: "Anna you can discuss you beliefs with the King but hold your tongue about them around his chancellor, he's burned enough Lutherans already don't be one of them."

She took a deep breath. She hoped Moore could look past her beliefs and see her as a nice person.

Then a voice interrupted her thoughts:

"You Majesty His Grace Sir Thomas Moore Duke of Pembroke and Her highness Princess Katherine Moore Duchess of Pembroke."

Anne from behind the curtain studied the pair for a moment. They looked pretty close. The former Queen of England had her arm linked with her husband her free hand was on his shoulder. She looked at him with a smile rubbing his shoulder reassuringy. The Lord Chancellor had a slight smile on his face as he stared at her but he was nervous. Anne wondered if it was because of her that Lord Chancellor was nervous. But then the next scene in front of her confirmed why the chancellor showed nervousness.

The couple walked over to Anne's future husband and bowed. This was where her future husband started to act strange.

"Ah Katherine," Henry said not even acknowledging Moore's existence. He walked over to his former wife and hugged her. When this happened tense faces appeared on both Moore and his wife. "You look beautiful especially in that low cut dress."

Anne twisted her face in horror. Was she that disgusting to Henry that he was starting to make gestures towards his former wife? She tried her best to keep her dignity and composure and not cry in front of the dinner guests but it was hard not to. She then watched Henry release his former queen and take both her hands into his own. Moore cleared his throat.

"Um Harry," She heard the Chancellor say. Anne tilted her head and wondered why Moore called the King "Harry" instead of "Henry". It must have been his special nickname for the king, "If you don't mind I would like to meet your future wife."

Anne sighed in relief maybe this Sir Thomas Moore wasn't so bad after all. She then watched as Henry reluctantly let go of Katherine and pointed towards the curtain.

"Yes I should," Henry said looking a bit bitterly at Moore, "your grace, your highness I would like you to meet my future bride and the future Queen of England, Anne of Cleaves."

Anne took a deep breath and walked shyly from behind the curtain. She walked differently from the other queens because walked almost like a man. She took long strides and her arms swung back and forth at her sides. She seemed graceful until she tripped down the dais of the throne stairs from loosing focus on what was happening.

"AWK!" She shrieked as she fell to the floor.

It wasn't a long fall and thankfully she wasn't hurt was either. Well she was because the man who was supposed to marry was laughing at her and didn't help her. The dinner guests seemed concerned about her. Katherine's hand was covered on her own mouth.

Moore stood there for a moment and crossed himself. He then ran over to her. The Chancellor bowed and then knelt before her.

"Your highness, are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up at the chancellor for a moment. He was younger than she expected and handsomer too. She guessed Luther made him out to look like a old and ugly man to show he was an enemy to the new religion. He had a slight reassuring smile on his face.

"Yez, Sir Thomaz Moore iz it?" She said face turning red in embarrassment and shame.

Sir Thomas smiled as he stood up and let out a hand.

"Yes your highness," he said with a chuckle, "here I'll help you up."

The German princess lightly grabbed the Sir Thomas' hand. It was rough and calloused possibly from writing constantly. It was much bigger than her small dainty hand as well.

"Iz thankz youz my lord," She said as she tried to get up. She managed to get up slightly but when she put pressure on her ankle a shooting pain ripped through her body. The German princess stumbled to the floor screaming in pain once again.

Sir Thomas looked down at the fallen Princess and back at the King.

"Harry I think she's hurt," He said trying to make the King at least look like a good husband, "Would you help me carry her to the physician?"

Henry looked behind to Katherine as if he was using it as an opportunity to be alone with her.

"I would but my back hurts," Henry lied, "you can take her and Katherine and I will

Sir Thomas scrunched his face in disgust and grumbled something as he lifted the fallen princess in his arms. He started to carry her out the door. On the way he paused to speak lowly to the king but Anne heard what he said:

"I am telling you now Harry no funny business."

And before she could comprehend what the Chancellor meant she was out of the room.

_**Hope you enjoy next up More realizes Henry's Mania**___


	6. The Plot Thickens part 2

_**Welcome to the next installment of Taking over Me So far this 13919 words in total of this story for NaNoWriMo so I am epically behind lolz but I will catch up.**_

_**I hope you enjoy**_

_**Warnings**__**: Extreme Violence!!! **_

**The Plot Thickens:**

**Part 2 Mania:**

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1537 Kimbelton Castle**_

True to his word soon after Sir Thomas told his story he was brought upstairs to prepare himself for dinner. He was locked in a room with his clothes which were stripped from him folded neatly on the bed. The room was dimly lit and no windows. It was close to a dungeon. The thing he was relieved about was the fact he was temporarily free from the ropes. He quickly put on his warm clothing for he was given a half an hour to put his clothes on. He wanted to use it to contemplate the situation.

He sat on the edge of the bed in his warm clothing he wore when he was abducted. The clothes were fulfilling their purpose, warming up his shivering his cold body. His hands folded on his lap. The whole situation was rather odd. First off Henry was the one to fall completely out of love with Katherine then why suddenly fall in love with her again. Unless the king felt guilty for kicking her to the curb and making up for it…..in rather extreme ways. Ways extreme enough to hurt the humanist? Why Sir Thomas had done much for the King from the time he was 12 and this is how he repaid him? Holding him against his will and beating him?

But then the humanist thought carefully of Henry's behavior. His violent and unpredictable mood swings. One moment the King was satisfied the next he started yelling ranting and raving using violence against the Humanist. But there was one moment where he was consistently calm….

When the King was talking about Katherine.

As much as it would hurt him to hear all the lies, Sir Thomas had to for Katherine's sake. As Long as he remained alive he knew he could protect Katherine from that monster. His wit was now the only thing that could save him, and as Bishop Fisher prayed it would save him danger.

He brought his head to his chest and sighed:

"I will not disappoint you friend I will fight for what is right and may god protect me. Amen."

And as he crossed himself the door opened revealing the Henry with a rope. His moment of freedom was now gone.

"Are you finished?" Henry asked standing in the doorway leaning against its frame.

Sir Thomas looked up and nodded his head. He hoped the King was out of his psychotic state. Though chances were slim that he would listen, the humanist prayed that he would hear him. Before he could utter a word Henry was kneeling in front of him, crossing the humanist's wrists together at his front to prepare them to be bound together.

"Harry," Sir Thomas said softly. Henry jerked his head up to look at the humanist, holding his wrists tightly. Piercing blue eyes stared at him with such venom, "Before you bind me again I want you to hear me out. You love me you said it yourself it pains you that you have to do this to me and Harry I love you like a son and believed in you when everyone else turned their back on you. You really don't want to hurt me Harry do you? I mean what would Katherine think if she saw you were doing this to me."

Henry didn't listen he just took the rope and tied it tightly around the humanist's wrists. The humanist's mouth became gape. It was as if he spoke and yet nothing came out. The rope was rough and itchy against his bare skin.

"Harry please think of what you are doing!" Sir Thomas said again, "I swear to you if you kill me Katherine will never forgive you!"

Suddenly Henry punched hard him in the stomach. The humanist winced and fell backwards onto the bed wailing because the pain was unbearable. It felt like he had been stabbed. He thanked the lord his hands were in front so he could clutch his stomach to alleviate the pain. The king stalked around the bed like a lion.

"Pathetic you really are," Henry said finally sitting at the edge of the bed beside him and then he made a move that started to really creep the humanist out. His fingers started to graze the lawyer's cheek. Sir Thomas tried to squirm away but Henry put a painful pressure on his knee. The lawyer whimpered and moved his head away, "yet as usual you are in the denial…humph I need to tell you more of this story if you are good you will earn back your dinner."

The humanist choked out a laugh.

"There's nothing to deny," He said hoarsely, "Katherine lost her love for you a long time ago."

Henry put a finger to the humanist's lips.

"Quiet dear teacher," Henry said, "you're the student now you must behave to earn the prize."

Sir Thomas said nothing just looked up at the king with a look of defiance on his face.

"Now where were we," Henry said stroking the Lawyer's cheek again, "Oh yes you just finished telling how I rudely interrupted you and Katherine well you were gone for five days then that whole thing with my clumsy wife happened and you once again left me alone with Katherine…

_**May 24**__**th**__** 1536 Whitehall:**_

Henry waited till his mentor was completely out of sight before he walked behind Katherine and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped as she felt his body pressed behind her.

"Henry please," Katherine said, "this makes me uncomfortable."

Henry laughed and buried his head in his head in her hair, taking in her scent.

"But Katherine you loved it when we were married," Henry said leaning his manhood against her backside, "You would laugh."

Katherine twisted her face because when Henry bucked into her he felt his hardness. Yes she liked it when they were first married but now that they weren't married she didn't quite enjoy the fact her former husband was violating her like this.

"Henry please I am rather uncomfortable," Katherine said, "I can't do this to my husband."

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1537 Kimbelton Castle:**_

"NO MORE!" Sir Thomas screamed sitting up ignoring the pain in his stomach, "I don't care what you do to me, send me to scaffold, condemn me to death, throw my body to your dogs a room full of rats, and throw me bound to the Thames! I can no longer hear your lies! Katherine doesn't love you!"

The humanist suddenly felt himself being grabbed by the collar and slammed against the wall. Sir Thomas tried to kick and punch Henry with his bound hands. He knew it was treason but this wasn't the King this was a monster.

"You call yourself my obedient servant," Henry said slamming his friend and mentor harder against the wall, "You lying disobedient whore, you are nothing but a wife stealing liar!"

Henry then threw Sir Thomas across the room. Now the lawyer was terrified. He seen Henry use violence on his subjects but never to this extreme. There was a throbbing pain in his shoulder since it broke the fall. As he tried to prop himself up he heard the king's heavy foot steps thumping towards him. He slowly made it onto all fours before he was kicked in the stomach.

He rolled to the side coughing but managed to get back on all fours again.

"I am no wife stealer," Sir Thomas cried now coughing up some blood, "you fought heaven and hell to divorce and you blame me for it Harry, you are just jealous that she got a happy ending and you didn't and now you regret it she doesn't love you!"

Henry became so enraged that he kicked the humanist hard in the stomach once again. The impact caused Sir Thomas again to go flying across the room. As gravity pulled him he slammed his head hard against the side table. His head now throbbed in pain as he felt warm liquid flow down the back of his head to his neck.

He was too weak to scream, too weak to move. His thoughts clouded. Time became slower as the room started to spin. He heard the king speaking as he was coming towards him.

"IIIII WAAAAASSSS BEEWWWIIIITTTCHHED!" It sounded like now to the humanist distorted and slow, "IIIITT WWASSSSSS NOOOOT MMYYYYYYYYY FAAAAAULLLTTTTTT-"

Before he can make out what the king was saying Sir Thomas quickly slipped into oblivion.

Henry looked ahead at his victim and saw that he was unresponsive. He just smirked and walked over to his victim with his hands clasped behind his back. He knelt in front of his victim as if he were eying a fresh kill from the hunt. He softly grabbed his dear "friend" and "mentor's" chin smirking at the pathetic sight of him in an unconscious state.

"Maybe it's time that Katherine joined us," Henry said stroking his mentor's cheek with his thumb, "maybe then…dear teacher…you will believe me then…."

But Sir Thomas did not hear for he was in a state of dreamland.

_**Interlude #1: Confession**_

_**September 15**__**th**__** 1529 Greenwich**_

"_Your majesty," Lady Elizabeth Darrel said, "the Lord Chancellor Sir Thomas Moore is here to see you."__**I will agree to the divorce if Mary keeps her title and I am allowed to marry another.**__ Henry happily agreed for the sooner Katherine was out of the way the sooner he could marry Anne. Katherine was ecstatic because to her the easy part was over. Now the hard part was….telling the suitor._

Katherine of Aragon soon (no matter what the outcome was) to be Princess Dowager sat nervously on her bed. The agreement between her and Henry laid heavy on her mind.

_She already knew who she had in mind, so that part was out of the way. But the hard part was telling him._

_The man she chose was a man she herself was guilty of moving her wandering eye towards and at points dreamed of what it would be like to be married to him. It was also rumored that his eye wandered to her as well even in the midst of his two marriages, which unfortunately both ended in tragedy. _

_He was pale skinned which brought out his dark hair and his dark eyes. He was tall, broad shouldered and lanky. Compared to her first husband he was not athletic looking except for his shoulders. He rarely smiled in public unless he was around her. But he seemed to smile a lot when away from the public eye._

_He was famous for his wit, his charm and his compassion. He was a great man to talk to on a wide range of topics. Above all his devotion to religion was something her mother would definitely approve of. The man she chose was….._

"_Ah Sir Thomas," Katherine said walking up to the newly appointed chancellor with a smile, "first off congratulations on your elevation to Lord Chancellor."_

_As usual Sir Thomas walked up to her and knelt before her to kiss her hand before rising to his feet. Katherine shivered in delight at the sensation of his lips against her skin._

"_Your majesty," He said taking both her hands into his own, "yes it was quite a surprise for me. So what was it you wanted to discuss? You probably need a break from all this divorce nonsense." _

_Katherine sighed and softly let go of his hands._

"_Well Sir Thomas…" She said, "it has to do with that." She gestured to the two chairs by the fireplace and said, "have a seat."_

_Sir Thomas did not question he just walked over to the fireplace and took a seat across from the Queen. He tapped his fingers on the armrest of the chair nervously. What could she have possibly wanted from him? To fight as Lord Chancellor to stop the divorce?_

"_Sir Thomas," Katherine asked jerking him out of his thoughts, "I know your mourning period for Alice and your Unborn Child ended recently, you don't have to answer…but do you have any intentions to remarry?"_

Sir Thomas took a sharp breath and looked to the ground. He had finally grown to love his second wife who for the most part raised his four children John, Cecily, Elizabeth and Meg whilst he did his duties at court. At first they intended not have children because Alice felt she was past her prime despite she still had her courses, but then miraculously one day…she told him she was with child. But just as fortunes were looking up Alice miscarried (something Sir Thomas never experienced before) and hours later Alice died of complications.

_It destroyed him that it was the second wife that was taken from him. He took a deep breath regaining composure and looked up._

"_No," He said, "What the hell does this have to do with the divorce?"_

Katherine just reached over and placed her hand on his knee. Sir Thomas just blinked. Oh no, oh no this couldn't have been happening. Or at least he was dreaming? Was this revenge on Harry? It had to be, she must have known by now he had feelings for her knowing that she could take advantage! She couldn't love a man like him, a man who was the polar opposite of Harry.

"Katherine," He said calmly with a lump in his throat, "I do love you I will not lie. I have thoughts I shouldn't have but I have them anyway I would do anything for you, but I can't be your whore my conscience won't allow it."

_Katherine removed her hand from his knee and then took both his hands into her own._

"_Thomas," She said softly grabbing his hands tightly, "I love you enough to never degrade you to a whore…tomorrow….Henry's and my marriage will officially end and as part of the agreement I shall be free to marry whoever I want as part of the agreement. I have a week to come up with a suitor…but I already chose him…and I choose you Sir Thomas Moore." _

_The lawyer blinked and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He let go one of her hands and squeezed the bridge of his nose shaking his head from side to side._

"_Me why me?" He said, "Why not someone like the Duke of Suffolk? I am not worthy, I am too boring, too caught up in morals why would you want a man like-"_

All of a sudden he felt her lips gently touch his. And as quickly they touch they pulled away.

"_Because Sir Thomas," She said stroking his cheek, "you are not like them all…that's why I love you."_

_**I hope the sappy romance makes up for the violence lol!!! Reviews and encouragement to make it to 50000 words please. **_


	7. The Plot Thickens 3

_**Good news I am now catching up on NaNoWriMo and if I concentrate I will 4k words today and make the daily goal of 21,000 words. **_

_**  
Anyway Eleanor makes her first appearance and there is not really any warnings except for Henry being a dick shocker and descriptions that make this look like slash but it's not. **_

**The Plot Thickens:**

**Part 3 Hurt:  
**

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1537 Whitehall Palace**_

Katherine looked at the clock it was 11:30 at night, her beloved Thomas had been gone for almost a day. The King was missing too. Part of her thought Henry had something to do with it but the other part of her denied it. Thomas was like Henry's second father he would never hurt him. But either way she hoped they were both safe. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the knock at the door.

"Your highness," A voice said making her jump in fright. Katherine looked over to see the lord privy seal Sir Thomas Cromwell with a concerned look.

"It better be good news _Mister_ Cromwell," Katherine said with venom. It was obvious that the Spanish Princess/Duchess of Pembroke hated Cromwell.

Cromwell gulped

"No your highness," He said looking down, "but a search party has just left the castle to find them both. My prayers are with both of them. I promise with god's help. They will come home safely."

Katherine stood up and smoothed her gown. She walked towards Cromwell with venom in her eyes.

"You better Mr. Cromwell," She said hand with her hand on the door, "because he dies and find out you Martin Luther loving piece of shit has something to do with this you will not only be a enemy of England but of Spain too."

Before Cromwell could say another word Katherine slammed the door in his face. She leaned her back the door and buried her face in her hands. The only thing she could do was slide to the floor and sob. Without her beloved Thomas she was a wreck.

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Kimbolton Castle:**_

Pain that is all Sir Thomas Moore felt when he woke up. The first obvious pain was in his head which was throbbing. The next was arms which were bound together by the wrists and elbows with rope then secured with a chain above his head to a wooden beam by the fire place. The shoulder which was injured during his beating throbbed from the awkward position.

Along with his arms being bound, he was bound in a forced kneeling position. His torso was bound in the middle of the beam and sat on his bound ankles. He turned his head towards the raging fire and then at the corner of his eye he saw a feast laid out on the table. He turned his head towards the table as far as the binds allowed him to and saw Henry digging into to a swan pie with his bare hands.

The food looked so good and hadn't eaten in a day. The sound of his rumbling stomach filled his ears. He couldn't escape but if he could apologize maybe Henry could give him some food. He opened his mouth to get his attention but instead a small muffled grunt came out. The lawyer whimpered to realize the King gagged him again with a thick dirty rag probably used for cleaning. The taste was so foul, he started choking and tearing.

"You're up." Henry said taking another bite causing the humanist to groan again. "Oh you're hungry…you want some of this wonderful food huh?" Sir Thomas grunted in annoyance the king just laughed. "Oh you want the gag out."

Sick of the taunting the humanist writhed violently forward only to get a sharp throbbing pain in his shoulder. He made a muffled shriek in pain and immediately stopped. He involuntarily started to sob. The tear tracks glistened in the firelight.

_Fuck, _Sir Thomas thought, _don't cry in front of him don't you fucking cry in front of him. If you cry it's just going to fuel Harry further. _

Henry just laughed and sipped his wine.

"I was going to give you some food but you were disobedient," He said, "you interrupted me twice as I was speaking and you objected with your lies. Now like a slave you are getting the table scraps."

Sir Thomas turned his head towards the fire and closed his eyes. He made some muffled sniffles. He slowly started to lose his hope for survival. He was being beaten and straved. And why? For a kings delusion of a love that did not at all exist. He just prayed that if he didn't make it out Katherine was protected from that monster! He was so lost in his thoughts and tears that he didn't notice Henry taking an apple and sitting across from him.

"What's wrong dear teacher?" Henry said, "you miss her? I do too. But you'll get used to it, the next part of the story involves you and dear teacher if you behave I will give you this apple to eat how does that sound?"

Sir Thomas looked up and blinked tears falling down his dark eyes. The only interaction he made was a muffled whine. This story couldn't have been so bad. This story was probably true…for once.

"Good," Henry said, "Obviously after that what you call incident with Katherine, I laid back for a couple of days because I knew I was trying too hard and besides I was distracted with getting ready to marry that horse…"

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1536 Whitehall Palace:**_

Sir Thomas was relieved that Harry was now married to that horse even if she was a heretic. Not even a heretic. Though the new queen had didn't believe in the pope, she didn't have as radical views as the rest of those heretics had. With the brief time he had with her he found her interesting. He reminded her of Katherine when she first arrived in England many years before.

Anne was actually sympathetic of the situation. She saw how much Moore loved Katherine. He loved Katherine to the point where he would take a bullet for her. Also taking notice in her future husband's behavior towards his former wife, she took a pact that she would make sure Henry made no more advances towards the Queen. And warn him if Harry's feelings became more intense.

It proved to Sir Thomas More that all people of Lutheran faith were not as bad Mr. Cromwell.

But that wasn't enough Sir Thomas needed some more reassurance. One person he could definitely find it was in Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk and Harry's best friend. Sir Thomas found the perfect opportunity to address the situation.

In all events a royal wedding celebration being one of them, the Lord Chancellor and a man of the King's choosing which was the Duke of Suffolk. Part of him was skeptical after the cold way he treated the Duke at Anne's execution but it was rumored that for the most part was a forgiving man. Sir Thomas walked over to Brandon who stood in front of the double closed doors.

"Your Grace," Sir Thomas said clasping his hands properly behind his back.

Brandon turned his head and bowed it in acknowledgement to his fellow Duke. He was dressed in his favorite outfit his grayish green doublet and hose and a matching cape with gray fur on the shoulders. It was totally opposite from Moore's outfit which was like the duke's but all black making his gold chain of office more noticeable.

"My Lord," Brandon said before curling his lips into a smile, "hopefully you are in a better mood than the one from the last time we spoke." And then he snickered, "you are not wearing your hat today!"

Sir Thomas couldn't help but curl his lips into a smile as well. Mainly because it was reassurance that someone noticed him for once.

"I didn't think it was a proper occasion to wear it today," He said with a smile, "Katherine likes me better without it." Then he dropped his voice to a whisper as if he was telling the Duke a secret, "Speaking of Katherine I must discuss something with you and it's concerning the King."

The duke's smile turned into his smile into a frown and narrowed his eyes. He knew what this was about.

"It's about him and Katherine isn't it?" Brandon said whispering just as lowly, "you know I would never betray the King's trust, but the way he spoke about it concerned me."

Sir Thomas' eyes widened as wide as sundials. From far away they looked like big black ink stains.

"What did he speak about?" He spoke about lowly heart racing rapidly.

The Duke took a deep breath and looked at the humanist. He was afraid he would terrify him if he told him or risk his rage. But then he closed his eyes for a moment and thought about his beloved Jane. Hell if he was in this situation he would want to know if Jane was the target of a possibly dangerous obsession he would want to know.

Jane changed his life for the better. He met Jane in 1533 when she first became Anne Boleyn's lady in waiting. It was that year where Brandon was at his low point. He was midst of mourning both his wife and son whom he loved dearly. He masked that pain by drinking heavily and sleeping around with all the ladies in court. One day when he was at one of his lowest points Jane stumbled upon him crying in the hallway. He was embarrassed knowing what it would do for his reputation and screamed at her to go away…but she didn't.

It was because she didn't run away from him even when he asked her to leave him alone, he fell madly in love with her. And luckily for him, she secretly fancied him as well. He knew at that moment he was going to marry her. Since Jane, Charles' womanizing antics and bad boy behavior completely diminished. Even if the prettiest girl in court came up to him and flirted with him he would say "Sorry there's only one beautiful woman allowed in my bed chamber and her name is Jane." She was faithful to him as well. When Henry tried to court her before their marriage she turned him down telling him her heart belonged to one.

If something were to happen to Jane….Charles Brandon's world would shatter like glass into a million pieces. For that he would everything to protect her and looking at Sir Thomas Moore he knew he would want the same thing for his Katherine.

Moore needed to know, as a warning. Charles took a deep breath.

"Henry said," The Duke said quietly, "that he finally realized Katherine was his soulmate and he wants to possess Katherine again but…you're in the way. I know Henry wouldn't be stupid enough to send you to Scaffold and marry Katherine but I would be careful. You know how Henry can get sometimes, he can act irrationally."

Sir Thomas' heart skipped a beat when he heard the words. Harry would never hurt him intentionally, especially after all Sir Thomas had done for him. He didn't want to believe it. It was a phase, just a phase. Harry had many phases that would pass eventually. This was no exception.

"Well lets be rational your Grace," Sir Thomas said looking away from Brandon and to the door, "I am like his second father to Harry and he did well end the marriage between him and Katherine, maybe…Harry was just upset about his marriage once he consummates the marriage with Anne of Cleaves he'll forget all about it."

At least that's what Sir Thomas Moore hope would happen but little did he know he was clearly mistaken.

* * *

"She's beautiful," Jane Seymour Brandon said whilst she looked at the little girl who was held in the arms of Sir Thomas Moore, "Eleanor's her name right?"

Sir Thomas looked upon his and Katherine's beautiful young daughter and smiled. The court considered her an exotic beauty because of her dark hair and gray-blue eyes a rare combination. She had her mother's eyes and chin and her father's nose and smile. The Spanish Ambassador Eustace Chapyus reported to the emperor that she was to grow up to be a great beauty.

At 4 years old she was already the imitation of her parents. She was polite, pious, proper, intelligent and kind, just the epitome of her father the man of all seasons and her mother the true Queen of England. Every child wanted to be around her and the Lady Elizabeth (Henry and Anne Boleyn's only child) even envied her because everyone said Eleanor looked and behaved more like a princess.

"Yes," Katherine said running her hand through her daughter's hair, "Eleanor Isabella Moore, Eleanor why don't you say hello to the Duchess of Suffolk."

Eleanor smiled at the blonde hair woman staring at her and waved at her.

"You're pretty," Eleanor said causing the woman to blush. She then looked at her stomach curiously. Like her father she often questioned a lot of things she wasn't sure of "but why is your belly big?"

Sir Thomas pouted at his daughter. Like the rest of his children it was hard for him to be mad at her. He sighed and said, "Eleanor you know we don't ask those questions."

Jane giggled and put her hand on her swollen stomach. "How can I be mad at her with a face like that?" she said with a giggle, "Well Eleanor dear there's a baby growing inside of me and my stomach needs to make room so it could grow!"

_That brat should be my child! _Henry thought staring at the scene yards away from him. _Not his!_

It could have been his had he not realize the truth beforehand that Katherine was his soulmate. How could he miss it? Then he remembered he married a witch who clouded his judgment with her witchcraft. He stared directly at Sir Thomas Moore with his intense blue eyed glare. He was clouding Katherine's judgment to the truth. Though it was impossible for someone like Sir Thomas to fall to such heresy, he was clouding Katherine's judgment in another way…with his words.

Who could fall for someone like Thomas Moore anyway? The man was nothing like any courtier. He was boring and rumor had it…he couldn't pleasure a woman. That wouldn't be surprising, the man cringed when the topic of sex came up. If it were someone like the Duke of Suffolk he would understand but Sir Thomas Moore…that was inconceivable someone had to be mentally impaired to fall in love with him.

Henry groaned burying his face in his hands.

"Poor Henry," Katherine said who took notice of Henry's distress as soon as Jane walked from, "he doesn't look too happy I think his phase is over, besides we're in public besides Eleanor hasn't seen her godfather in weeks, why don't we bring Eleanor to say hello?"

Sir Thomas frowned; the marriage between her and Henry was long over. But some of those wifely instincts still kicked in. It was those instincts the lawyer believed were the reasons Henry fell into those delusions in the first place. But what was there to worry about? Harry knew he was married to someone else and it wasn't as if Katherine was going alone. What harm can a visit with him watching do?

"Eleanor, do you want to see Uncle Harry?" Sir Thomas asked kissing his daughter on the head, "he looks upset you can make him feel better?"

Eleanor hugged her father tighter and shook her head eagerly and three started walking towards the King and his new bride.

Upon seeing this Henry smiled and immediately ran up to them. He first ran up to Katherine and hugged her. Sir Thomas watched carefully making sure there were no false moves being made towards Katherine. Henry hugged her for a few moments and then pulled back taking both her hands into his own.

"What a pleasure it is to see you Katherine," Henry said with a smile then turning his head towards Sir Thomas and Eleanor, "and you brought your beautiful daughter." He let go of Katherine and walked over to his dear friend and mentor, "may I hold her your grace?"

Sir Thomas smiled slightly. Despite the fact it took a moment for the King to acknowledge the humanist's existence, he didn't act in a way the lawyer should be wary of. He softly handed his daughter to the King.

"Don't drop her Harry," Sir Thomas said.

The King just bowed his head and just walked away holding the young girl close. He cradled Eleanor's head on his shoulder, running his hand through her long dark hair. Sir Thomas's smile turned into a frown when he realized what Harry was doing….treating Eleanor as if she were his own daughter. Sir Thomas moved from his spot and walked to his former student, hoping he'd take back his daughter before Harry caused damage to the young girl.

"Oh Eleanor," Henry said aloud, "did you know you were supposed to be my daughter," Sir Thomas stopped in his tracks and Katherine just put her hand on her mouth, "I was married to you see and I hurt her, she really loved me you know, your father was just a rebound."

Everyone in the room gasped, Katherine furious by these words turned to see why. Her husband, hurt by those words, was sprinting out the door. The former Queen enraged and appalled by what happened turn around to face her former husband. It was his fault that the marriage was over how dare he pin it on the man she loved?

Being careful not to hurt her daughter she pulled her daughter out of Henry's hands.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," Katherine said, "but whatever it is, you better snap out of it."

Only pausing to give her daughter to her eldest child Mary Tudor, Katherine ran out the door following her husband.

_Don't worry Katherine, _Henry thought surveying the scene, _You'll see the truth…we belong together._

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1537 Kimbolton Castle**_

As Sir Thomas listened to the story a tear fell down his eyes. Though he knew Harry's words weren't true they still hurt. He turned his head away and looked into the raging fire. He wondered about his five children and his stepdaughter, were they alright? He wondered about Meg who was just starting to put her rape behind her and was able to finally gain the trust of her husband (Harry still needed to him who the damn rapist was, he made a mental note to ask him when he was calm). About Elizabeth who became a favorite of the Queen because of her ability to control her politeness. About Cecilia who recently became a widow because it was discovered her husband was part of the rebellion (it suddenly hit the humanist evidence could have been planted as a way to have him return Katherine). About John who every day did more to make his father proud. About his Stepdaughter Mary who just settled into a marriage with Phillip of Bavaria. And Eleanor poor Eleanor she must have been worried about him.

"I am surprised dear teacher," Henry's voice interrupting his thoughts, "not one word not even a peep behind your gag this entire story." The lawyer felt Henry's familiar fingers grab his chin and forced his head back to look at the King. The lawyer scanned the scene in front of him. Henry sat in front of him on sheepskin on the ground. In front of him was a plate with a cut up apple Henry must had prepared for him as told his story. "And for that dear teacher," Henry said trailing his fingers over the cloth which stuck out from the corners of the humanist's mouth, "you shall be rewarded."

Henry yanked the cloth out of Sir Thomas' mouth causing him to gasp for air. He took a few deep breaths.

"Harry thank you," Sir Thomas said hoarsely, "for relieving me of –"

He was cut off by yet another vicious backhand across the face. He winced slamming his eyes shut.

"Quit the flattery," Henry said grabbing his face again this time stroking the lawyer's cheek with his thumb, "it's not going to get you out of here." He took one piece of the apple and brought it to the lawyer's lips, "eat, you'll feel better."

Sir Thomas was embarrassed on how he was being fed like a child. But he was hungry so he reluctantly opened his mouth. He chewed slowly savoring the juices that filled his mouth. Because he was starved for so long the juices that flowed in his mouth tasted so sweet. After one piece it was followed by another then another followed by another piece until finally he was fed one last piece. He chewed this the slowest because he assumed this was his last meal. He always said he wanted his last meal to be something sweet so he was satisfied. He even went as far as licking the excess juices off his lips.

Henry laughed the pathetic sight yet having a captive as physically weak and bizarre as Sir Thomas Moore was a boost to his ego. What lay before him was a power play. A man's fate in which he can only control. It seemed more satisfying seeing it before his eyes than signing a death warrant and waiting to hear the news of a execution from someone else.

"You really enjoyed that meal didn't you dear teacher?" He said running his hand through his captive's hair.

"Yes Harry," Sir Thomas replied he said turning his head away looking into the fire once again the only thing that seemed to relax him, "I quite enjoyed it thank you will I be receiving more any time soon or that is the last I shall receive?"

Henry smiled and placed his hands on his captive's knees

"I'll make you a deal dear teacher," He said now whispering lowly in his captive's ear, "you tell me what happened after you ran out of the room like a pussy during my wedding celebration, and I will give you something else to eat how does that sound?"

Sir Thomas swallowed the lump that formed in his throat then turned his head back to Henry. Again it would be hard to speak of what goes on between him and Katherine affectionately, but he needed to survive this.

"You have yourself a deal," The lawyer took a deep breath. "After you said that remark about me to my daughter, I am not afraid to admit it the words pained me to the point of tears. Katherine walked in to find me afterwards distressed…."

_**Next up more Tomkat smut and possibly another "interlude" you know the drill comment for cookies**_


	8. Comfort and Discovery

_**Okay this next chapter would not have been possible without my rp partner/friend and Hendon/Charles Brandon Enthuaisist Em so this chapter is for him (though I don't think this is not how you would want this couple to be) also everyone else please don't bash me for this chapter**_

_**Warnings:**__** Violence, Non Con, Sexual Content **_

**Comfort and Discovery:**

_**May 30**__**th**__** 1536 Whitehall Palace**_

Sir Thomas stormed into his office with tears of rage. He was made a fool in front of the whole court and the new Queen once again. He was used to being a petty target of childlish, verbal abuse. From the moment he became Prince Harry's tutor making fun of him about how boring, how bizarre, how moral and how stuck up he was became a pastime of the fellow courtiers. Usually though, if Harry heard people taunting him he would scold them reminding them that it was his brains that shaped him to be the King he was today. But now Harry was joining in the fun but why? After all Sir Thomas had done for him.

Sir Thomas sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. What was wrong with Harry why was he acting like this? First Katherine and now him, what did he want with them? He thought about Eleanor and how confused she must be now that Harry told her that. Knowing he was alone, the lawyer started to sob. His wails echoed off the walls of the office.

"Mi Amor," He heard a voice say.

Sir Thomas lifted his head to see it was Katherine his wife. He just buried his head in his hands once again. He didn't want Katherine to see him cry, he never did. Especially now when Harry publicly mentioned his worst fears about his marriage with Katherine. He took his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed his eyes. It was his favorite one. It was a black the letters T and K embroidered in gold. Katherine made if for him as a gift. As he went to wipe his eyes Katherine took a seat next to him. She wrapped her hand around his shoulders and placed her hand on his knee.

The lawyer sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. She kissed him on the head and moved her hand from his knee to run it through his hair.

"I must seem pathetic to you," He said kissing the bare skin of her shoulder which was exposed by her dress, "crying like this over words that I think are true."

Katherine slipped her hand under his chin and lifted his head. She looked into his eyes. The whites in his eyes were red from crying. His eyes slightly opened, which usually happened when he was pain. The tear tracks glowed on the candle light which shined in the dark shadows that contrasted his face. He sniffed.

"I told you years ago when I first told you I loved you," Katherine whispered to him stroking his cheek with her thumb, "though we married in the aftermath my divorce I did not love you to make myself feel better." She then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Nor to make Henry jealous," she whispered against them. "I love you because I feel comfortable with you," kissing him again. "Because you are you unique," And again. "And above all when I married you everything suddenly started to make sense." And again.

The lawyer smiled against his wife's lips. He placed his hands on both of her hips, running them up and down her sides.

"I believe your words," He said bringing his nose to hers. "But they do say actions speak louder than words I need some more convincing…"

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Kimbolton Castle:**_

Sir Thomas paused for a moment taking a few deep breaths. He remembered that moment perfectly what they were wearing, what the room smelt like and what they said. The moment after they kissed they made love. He told Henry before the details of a time they made love, but this particular time they made love it was the most passionate. He was afraid for Henry's reactions to it. But he had to eat, he had to survive. It was the only way to protect Katherine.

_God forgive me for this _he prayed mentally.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say one word a defiant voice called out:

"HENRY WHAT THE HELL!!"

Both the men turned their heads to see Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk standing just a few feet away from them. His face was pale white and twisted in horror. He crossed himself and cursed under his breath.

"The whole country is looking for you," He yelled walking storming over to them, "they think you and Moore were both abducted! God Henry do you realize what you've done! King or not if the court were to find out about this they would over throw you and have your head!"

Henry did not answer he just watched as Brandon walked behind Moore pulling out a dagger. He knelt down and started cutting him free. The Lawyer took a deep breath as he felt the ropes loosening from his torso. Henry got up and started to walk behind his childhood friend.

"What you doing?" Henry said in an appalled tone.

Charles didn't even look at the King. He just concentrated on getting Moore free so he could get medical attention.

"Saving your ass that's what I am doing," The duke replied with gritted teeth.

He didn't get a answer. He just continued cut the ropes. He was close to completely freeing the lawyer's torso when Moore turned his head weakly to the Duke.

"Your grace…" He whispered quietly so the King couldn't hear, "look behind you."

Before Brandon could comprehend what Moore said, he felt the king grab him from behind by the collar and slam him against the wall.

The Duke was too paralyzed to move. He knew it would be treason to hit the King but look at the circumstances. The King was holding his chancellor captive. To add in he was having a dangerous obsession. Now the King was going to kill him. HIM, who had been friends with Henry for almost his whole life. To him it confirmed Henry had lost it completely.

And then he felt it his own dagger against his throat. He looked behind Henry's raging blue eyes to Moore. The lawyer winced and turned his head away, speaking something in perfect Latin. The Duke gulped. His heart racing wildly. His breathing ragged. Of all the ways he thought he was going to die, he never thought being killed by his best friend would be one of them. Executed maybe, but by Henry's own hand…it never crossed his mind.

"Henry you don't want to kill me don't you?" Charles said in a shaky voice, "I am your best friend remember? You always had fun with me." Henry tilted the knife and placed it at the side of his neck putting on a bit more pressure. Charles winced tears uncontrollably escaping his eyes, "oh god Henry! Please for Jane and my children don't kill me I-I-I won't tell."

"I don't believe you," Henry said now pressing the knife harder slightly breaking his skin. Charles winced feeling the color drain even faster away from his face.

"Please I'll do anything to prove it to you," He said eyes slamming tighter shut.

"Anything?" Henry said as he cocked his eyebrow.

Charles gulped as he shook his head being careful that the knife didn't cut him deeper than it was.

"Yes your majesty," He replied in a weeping voice, "anything."

Sir Thomas who watched the scene in front of him held his breath. His heart was racing wildly, tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't want Charles Brandon to die because he was trying to save him.

_God damnit Harry _he thought mentally, _put the bloody knife down!_

Henry slowly brought the knife down from Charles' throat. Sir Thomas mentally thanked god that the Duke was spared. Now he looked patiently and eagerly at the two men, waiting to see if Henry would just let him go or make him perform some humiliating gesture.

"Get on your knees," Henry simply commanded.

Sir Thomas watched in horror as Charles knelt before Henry. He knew exactly where this was going and the Lawyer was not happy about it. But he prayed his judgment would be dead wrong. But then it happened Henry was untying his codpiece. The lawyer's mouth became gape and dry as the King's hose followed by his breeches fell to his ankles.

Charles on the other hand didn't know whether to be utterly horrified or flattered. The king's arousal was throbbing with need. It was true he did have a unconscious sexual attraction to his majesty but kept it hidden, so part of him thought this was god's blessing. On the other hand, this was not under romantic circumstances so therefore it wouldn't be as romantic as Charles William Brandon the Duke of Suffolk hoped it would be.

"You interrupted Sir Thomas' wonderful story," Henry said running his hand through the duke's hair, "and he was getting to a really good part." He gripped his hair tighter, "a part that as you can see got me all excited and now…in order for you to survive you are going to pretend to be Katherine….and tend to me."

And before Sir Thomas could even object, Henry pushed Charles' head forward until finally the other man's mouth touched his arousal. The lawyer winced as he turned his head away. He was disgusted. Not because Henry was having sexual relationships with another man (Sir Thomas learned to be tolerant of this form of love after his friend Erasmus may he rest in peace, confided in him that he had an affair with a fellow male monk), it was because the Duke was resorting so humiliating to save his life and Henry was thinking of someone else as he was doing it. His stomach ached in guilt and felt bile creeping up his throat. He wanted to say something but he was afraid what might had happened if he spoke up.

Sir Thomas slammed his eyes shut trying to block out the sound of Henry grunting and screaming out Katherine's name. But it was no use the sounds, the gagging and the grunting seemed to irk and haunt his mind. The best thing he could do now was close his eyes and drift his focus on happier things…..

_**Interlude #2: Announcement**_

_**October 15**__**th**__** 1531 Ludlow**_

_One thing Sir Thomas Moore hated about being Lord Chancellor was that the job was time consuming. Almost everyday he would leave at the Crack of Dawn and not return till about almost midnight. He would be starving for not having time to eat and his head would be throbbing from everyone speaking to him at once. Above all he was physically and emotionally exhausted._

The first thing the lawyer would do was drop his bag in the middle of the floor. The second thing he would do, not even indicating to household of people attending to his fiancée and his daughter that he was home, would collapse on the sofa by the fireplace. As he finished his normal routine he sighed.

_He hated this place for it was damp and noisy. But it was only temporary. The divorce was taking much longer than Harry had originally planned. It wasn't because they didn't think it was right, it was because of Henry's suitor Anne Boleyn. Unlike Sir Thomas who even Charles V approved to be a worthy husband to his aunt because of his faith, Anne Boleyn was already underway of being a troublemaker. She was seen conversing with other Lutheran Patrons like Cromwell and Sir Thomas even caught her reading Martin Luther's works. Many, Sir Thomas being one of them, believed that she was going to flip Christendom on its head. _

_It was a major problem for Katherine and Henry because they both already shown their fiancées to the public. Katherine didn't mind though many called her a lunatic for choosing Sir Thomas Moore over thousands of more worthy courtiers but Sir Thomas did because already his reputation was being slandered (it would have been worse had they found out they had already made love out of wedlock). So for his sake both Sir Thomas (and his still yet to be wed son) and Katherine temporarily moved in with her daughter Mary this way no rumors were further spread._

_**I hope we can move out soon**__ Sir Thomas thought ruefully before closing his eyes. Maybe Katherine will figure out he fell asleep down here again. _

"_You know father it's dangerous to sleep your gold chain on," A voice Sir Thomas immediately recognized as his son's said. _

_  
Sir Thomas draping his arm over his head looked over to his son. Though John was 20 years old he still had a ritual of waiting up for his father to come home. It could be close to dawn and the child would still be sitting on the sofa reading a book. _

"_You know son you don't have to wait up for me like you do," Sir Thomas said slightly propping himself up to throw his hat and chain of office on the floor before laying back down again, "a growing boy like you needs your rest."_

_John laughed. _

"_You can use the company when you come home father with all the nonsense I've seen in court," He said closing the book, "besides I am on the Queen's official orders to inform her of your arrival, she saw the physician today remember," he paused to walk beside his father, "I should get her before you fall asleep on her."_

Sir Thomas groaned, his headache getting worse. It was so bad that if he were on the scaffold looking at the axe he would gladly lay his head on the block if it meant ending the headache. 

"_Did you say your prayers? I know you have a habit of forgetting sometimes," Sir Thomas said again now massaging his temples hoping the ease the pain in his head._

"_Yes father I remembered," John said with a smile._

"_Good, good come let me bless you before I forget," Sir Thomas said reaching out one of his arms. His son crossed himself and kneeled at the side of the sofa, "may god keep you through the night and always…amen." He yawned placing his arm over his head again._

_John bent down and kissed his father on the forehead and bid his father good night before scurrying away. _

_Sir Thomas sighed once again before placing arm over his forehead. Hopefully news on Katherine's appointment with the physician was a good one. She had been sick lately. She was vomiting often and relieving herself much more frequently. Also her courses suddenly ceased. The humanist assumed that it was just a sign that Katherine was no longer fertile which didn't matter to Sir Thomas because if they wanted children they could just adopt. He had done it before. _

_Suddenly he felt a weight on his legs. Sir Thomas opened his eyes and saw that it was Katherine. The humanist smiled and closed his eyes once again as Katherine bent down to kiss him on the lips._

"You know at the end of a rough day this is delightful," He sighed taking Katherine's hand into his own, "I hope everything went well with the physician."

_Katherine started to rub at his forehead knowing that future husband had yet another headache. As he felt her fingers against his temples he felt the pain slowly ease away. It was as if her touch had healing powers. _

"_Yes," She said her thick Spanish accent running through his ears, "everything is balanced and the doctor even said extraordinary for my age."_

"Thank heavens," Sir Thomas said with a sigh of relief, "I did worry about you and prayed that everything was balanced."

_He suddenly felt her warm breath against his ear. His smile became wider._

"There is something else," She whispered in his ear. The humanist opened his eyes and moved them towards her. She just said she was balanced and everything was fine. She couldn't be sick could she? He just cocked his eyebrow indicating she could answer. "I'm with child."

_Sir Thomas looked up at her and blinked. He didn't know if the words Katherine just said were real or he was just hearing things. Katherine couldn't have been with child! Impossible! At her age it was hard for a woman like her to conceive. But then again anything could be a miracle. _

"_What?" He said slowly started to sit up looking at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Are you tricking me?"_

_Katherine simply took his hand and placed it on her starting to swell stomach. Sir Thomas felt tears rushing down his eyes. Tears of joy. For what he felt beneath his hand was the feeling of life growing inside her, something beautiful they both produced. _

_He softly kissed her on the lips._

"_In god's hope," She whispered against his lips, "I am carrying you another son."_

_He started rubbing Katherine's stomach sending all his good intentions to their child._

"I don't care if our child is a girl or a boy," Thomas said with a kiss, "all I care about that this child is brought into the world healthy."

Katherine sighed happily and wrapped arms around his neck.

"_Oh mi amor," she said again, "if I only married you earlier my life would have been so much easier." _

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Kimbolton Castle:**_

And just as the memory ended so did the horrifying scene in front of him that he was forced to watch. Henry was scrambling to put his hose back on and Charles was on all fours the floor choking and breathing heavily. The Lawyer kept his eyes on the Duke sympathetically. He felt as though it was his fault he got hurt, violated in such a humiliating matter.

As a father of a rape victim he felt his pain. Charles probably felt dirty, helpless ashamed. Sir Thomas just wished he can be free for one moment to tell him everything was going to be okay. Henry then looked down upon Charles and laughed. The poor Duke was looking as though he was holding back tears. He didn't want to show he was a coward in the face of danger since a man like him was so used to war.

"You know," Henry said walking over to the table to pour himself a glass of wine. His eyes still fixated on the broken Duke who was finally able to prop himself on his knees. "For pretending to be Katherine," he said before taking a sip of whine, "you did a pretty good job."

And with that Charles couldn't hold it in anymore. He buried his head in his hands and started to sob. His body shook violently at each sob.

Sir Thomas in rage for both Katherine and Charles pulled forward only for the jerking of the binds cause a pain in his shoulder pulled him back. The humanist involuntarily shrieked from the pain. Henry turned around and slammed the goblet hard upon the table. So hard some wine splashed onto the table.

"Did you say something dear teacher?" He said staring venom into the humanist's eyes, "because remember any false word and I will place that gag back on your lips faster than you can scream heresy."

Sir Thomas just kept his face stern staring angrily at his King. His face contrasted by the firelight behind him.

"Yes," He said with gritted teeth, "I pray that god shows you mercy for what you doing to the people you love."

Henry just chuckled at the words and took another sip of his wine. He then turned his head to his broken friend on the floor.

"Typical dear teacher," He said before looking ahead once again, "anyway this meeting between the three of us was fun while it lasted but I think I am going to draw myself a well deserved bath." He turned his head back to the duke, "you better be gone by the time I get down…if I find out you told anyone about what you saw and what happened between us or I come down to find he is gone….I will send Jane to a nunnery and you to death."

Before either of Henry's victims could say even a word, the king descended upstairs. Charles quickly got up and started walking out the door.

"Your grace," Sir Thomas said weakly.

The duke turned around to face the bound man, tears falling down his eyes. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and clean his dirty body.

"I am sorry you had to go through that," Sir Thomas said bringing his head to his chest, "especially since you were only trying to save me."

Charles just turned his head.

"Just don't let that bastard defeat you alright?" He just said.

And before Sir Thomas could answer Charles was out the door.

_***Runs from Possible Flames* those who bash won't get cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. The Threads Weaving Together

_**This is the longest ass chapter I have ever written but I have to say it is my favorite chapter I've written for this story so far so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**As far as warnings go there are none.**_

**The Threads Weaving Together:**

**Part 1 The Unexpected**

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Whitehall:**_

Queen Anne Tudor of Cleaves did not sleep that night. It was because she was worried about Moore and her husband. Her ladies begged her to sleep for her unborn child but she didn't, not until the father of her unborn child was home safe. At the crack of dawn Anne's lady in waiting Elizabeth Moore Daunce walk into the room. Like Anne, the second eldest Moore daughter stayed awake through the night awaiting the news on the whereabouts on her father and the king. Elizabeth quickly curtsied.

"Your majesty," she said barely keeping her eyes open, "Sir Thomas Cromwell the lord Privy seal is here to see you."

Anne of Cleaves paused from pacing back and forth across her bedchamber and walked to her bed. And silently with her hand on her swollen stomach, she slowly sat down on the bed. The moment she settled down she felt a tiny cramp in her stomach. Anne sighed. Anne sighed. She had a couple of these same cramps throughout the night but thought nothing of them.

"Hopefully itz goodz newz aboutz yourz father andz myz huszband," Anne said proud about the fact her accent wasn't as strong as it was when she first came to England, "just know Lady Daunzce zahtz your fatherz iz inz myz prayerz az well…zendz him in."

Elizabeth smiled slightly and then curtsied before scurrying out of the room. As quickily as her lady in waiting left the room, Sir Thomas Cromwell entered behind her. 

She didn't know what attracted her to Lord Cromwell. He wasn't attractive like the other men in court. He was tall and lanky. His face resembled something close to a what a cat or a rat? Probably the only thing that was remotely attractive about the man was his dark curly hair. Her only conclusion she could come to on the matter was that even on a bad day Cromwell seemed to make her feel better.

Cromwell first bowed uttering the words "your majesty" before walking over to take a seat next to Anne on the bed. The German just perceived by the Lord Privy Seal's actions that it wasn't good news. Cromwell sighed and placed his hand on the Queen's knee in comforting matter.

"Unfortunately your majesty," He said rubbing her knee hopefully to calm her down, "they did not find either his majesty nor the Lord Chancellor….usually in this circumstance the Queen would by default be regent but because you are with child the position will go to a temporary regent the King assigns until obviously in god's good faith the King is found or when you are well after you deliver your child."

Anne sighed sadly but remained strong. She heard Anne Boleyn's story of how she was close to delivering the King's son but due to great stress the child died and because of this beheaded. Though her lying in was to start next week and felt movement within her stomach, Anne of Cleaves still wanted to be careful.

"Imz guezzing zhatz the prinzess Mary iz ze new regent?" She said calmly hoping to keep all of her composure.

Cromwell took a deep breath. The Queen confided him about her fears about Katherine of Aragon and how Henry drew attention to her. It upset her greatly. It upset and concerned the Lord Privy seal as well. He prepared himself to what would definitely be a negative reaction.

"No your majesty," Cromwell said in a stern voice, "he named Katherine of Aragon…his new regent."

Anne's slight smile faded and what formed in its place was an angered expression. She felt her body burn in anger. That woman had made her a fool to her husband for the last time. She heaved and then shoved the Lord Privy Seal. She sharply stood up not even caring whether or not it put stress on her unborn child.

"THAT BITCH!" The German Queen screamed at the top of her lungs in her native language. Cromwell sat up and dusted himself off as he watched in shock the Queen pace back and forth and continue to rant in German. "I AM HIS WIFE I AM CARRYING HIS CHILD! NOT THAT OLD GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

Her train of thought was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach and the sound of water splattering onto the floor. Anne looked down to the puddle beneath in horror. Did this mean she lost her baby or was it coming?

"LORD CROMWELL!" She shrieked "MY KINDER!"

The Lord Privy Seal ran to her side and looked to the floor. Having a clear memory of his only child's birth, he knew what the signs in front of him meant. And then without saying a word the Lord Privy seal opened the door and screamed:

"WE ARE GOING TO NEED THE PHYSICIAN AND MIDWIFE…HER MAJESTY JUST WENT INTO LABOR!"

**Part 2 Parallels**

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Westhrope Hall:**_

Jane Seymour Brandon woke up in the morning to find that her husband Charles was not sleeping by her side. That was strange Charles told her before he left to join the search party to find the King and his chancellor that she'd be asleep when he came home but expect to find him lying next to her. But he wasn't there and he would never take back her word. The Duchess of Suffolk picked up her black dressing robe and threw it over her short sleeveless nightgown.

She quickly tip toed out of the room seeing if her husband fell asleep on the couch downstairs again and indeed it was true. She slightly smiled and tipped toed down the stairs hopefully to surprise him. She was close to succeeding however when she got a better look at Charles she saw that he was a wreck.

He was lying curled up on the couch still fully clothed. He didn't even take off his hat or boots. He was hugging his pillow to his chest arms wrapped around it tight. But what said it all was his face. His eyes looked as though he was an innocent lost child. They were red from crying. His face was flushed of all its color. Just by looking at him Jane feared the worst….they didn't find them in time.

Jane crossed herself and ran to her husband's side, gripping his hand tightly.

"Charles," She said running her hand through his hair, "what in god's name happened to you."

Charles turned his head to look at his wife for a second and turned it away sobbing. She gripped his hand tighter.

"You don't deserve…"He wailed out screams echoing off the walls, "a dirty man like me." He then quickly pulled his hand away from her.

Jane gasped did he cheat on her? Did he watch some innocent person die again? A thousand possibilities ran through her mind. But no matter what he did she would forgive him because she knew if he hurt her he didn't act intentionally.

"Charles what happened?" Jane said in a stern voice hoping she wouldn't come across as angry, "remember I am your wife anything you hide from me I will eventually find out."

Charles sobbed harder. He now wailed so hard that his body was visibly shaking. Jane gasped. Whatever happened to Charles last night wasn't as simple as she thought it would be. It was more complex than that. It was something so terrifying that it would leave a scar in her husband's life until he took his final breath. She prayed he wasn't hurt.

"I can't tell," Charles mumbled into the spine of the couch, "or else he'll kill me and send you to a nunnery and I don't want that to happen to you…for our daughters."

Jane gasped once again. She felt the color draining from her face whatever happened to Charles or what he saw was much worse than she thought.

"Charles please tell me," She said gripping his hand tighter, "I promise no harm will come to you and it will be between us…what happened?"

Charles sat up as fast as arrow flying through the air and gave Jane an angered look.

"Fine you want to know," He said hoping he wouldn't ball, "some lunatic shoved his cock down my throat because it was the only way he wouldn't kill me and that same lunatic has Moore!"

Jane's face went from concerned and sincere to enraged. How dare the man who ever he was hurt the man she loved like that? Also did this mystery man have no humanity imprisoning a man illegally? She didn't care who it was, she wanted to strangle that heathen with her bare hands for violating her husband.

"Who," She just simply said in a sharp tone, "and I want an answer!"

Charles sighed and turned his head away. He would have to tell her eventually. He might as well tell her now.

"Fine you want to know," He said with gritted teeth, "it was his majesty."

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Whitehall in The Chapel:**_

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," Meg Roper who first time managed to go to confession after her rape. With her assailant gone she felt safer speaking about it her father would have been proud had he not been missing as well, "it has been three months since I last confessed."

The priest on the other side of the confessional recognized the voice immediately. It was the voice of Sir Thomas Moore's eldest daughter. He took a deep breath for he knew what the woman's visit was about: her rape. It was a widely known incident. He just prayed he wouldn't have to hear the graphic detail.

"What is it you want to confess my child?" The priest said.

Meg sighed folding her hands onto her lap.

"Well," She said taking a deep breath, "if you didn't hear it from the unrestrained tongues of the gossipers at court I was raped, I won't go into detail about what happened but I will say the bastard who raped me took everything from me."

Her innocence, her trust to men which for a short period of time included her father, husband (who had the patience of a saint and did not leave her) and brother, the title of a faithful wife, her dignity and above all her life were all lost in the aftermath of this barbaric act inflicted upon her. And why was this so? To satisfy a man's obsession and possibly send a message to her father that said _**give me what you want or I'll make your life a living hell! **_

"I will not confess that I was an unfaithful wife," Meg said sternly not shedding a single tear, "maybe I'll confess there was a while where I did abandon all faith in god which was why for the while I did not pray. But I will confess this…I lied."

The priest commended her for being so brave and composed as she spoke. He had a few in the past who went through such an ordeal would break down in the first sentence she spoke. But a woman coming from a strong family such as the Moores it was understandable why she wouldn't break.

"And what is that you lied about my child?" The priest said again.

Meg sat up tall and smiled. She did not weep for this was a happy moment. The moment she would expose that piece of shit for what he really was….a pig.

"I told everyone I did not see my rapist," She said curling her hands into fists, "but I lied not because I didn't want my husband or my father seeking revenge on him it's because I was afraid about he was going to do. But now that he is currently nowhere to be found I am not afraid to scream his name to heavens…the man who raped me was Henry Tudor the King of England."

The priest felt his heart skip a beat. He knew all sexual liaisons with the King of England were consensual. Even if it were rape knowing the King's power even if the King was missing wouldn't she be afraid to accuse him of rape.

"Are you sure my child?" The priest replied, "how do you know it was him?"

Meg just snorted behind her side of the confessional.

"How do I know?" She said, "Because of the one thing above all the things he did that I felt the filthiest. No it wasn't the feel of his manhood inside me, it wasn't the fact that I couldn't fight back, it wasn't the feel of his hands all over me either. It was what he called me as he forcing himself inside me over and over again. He called me Katherine the woman he claims is his soulmate. God if he had least had some humanity he could have least said my name."

**Part 3 Miserere Mei Deus**

_**May**__**31**__**st**__** 1537 Kimbolton Castle**_

Henry sat in the bathtub with his eyes closed. It was a lot of work dealing with a man like Sir Thomas Moore because no matter how hard one tried they couldn't break him. One could tie him to a rack, beat him until bruises and cuts marred his body or even threaten a death sentence nothing could persuade him. He would hold his beliefs until the end.

Because he was so strong Henry knew it would be a challenge for Moore to simply let Katherine go. He had to be weakened. But how to weaken him?

Henry sighed. He wished Katherine was there with him. He needed her. His naked body longed to feel her fingers against his skin. For their bodies to intertwine as one, to fall asleep next to her at night and no one would get in the way, not sir Thomas Moore , not his horse.

But for now he had to rely to his imagination. And then closing his eyes he slowly slid his hand down his body.

* * *

Sir Thomas Moore remembered he said aloud that not everyone goes to heaven in feather beds. In this day in age with Henry signing death warrants more often than other Kings before him, one man was lucky if he died naturally in his own bed around his family. As for him, as much he'd prefer to die in his own bed, he would rather die by the axe than die this way.

He longed to live but deep in his heart he knew he was going to die here. How miserable? He was going to die tied up like a dog to a pole, humiliated, starved and above all alone.

"Miserere mei Deus secundum magnam; misericordiam tuam et; secundum multitudinem miserationum tuarum dele iniquitatem meam" He whispered quietly in perfect Latin.

_**Have mercy on me, O God, according to thy great mercy. And according to the multitude of thy tender mercies blot out my iniquity**_

He didn't want to die here. Not with Katherine's life in danger for if he died, he left her in the hands of that monster. Lord knows what Henry could do to her especially when he realized that Katherine didn't love her as much as he perceived.

The humanist bit his lip and closed his eyes leaning his head on one of his raised bound arms. He didn't want to think the unthinkable. He knew he whilst he was here and his love was safe, which came with the only vice about dying in this prison. He would die protecting his love…a death more worthy of martyrdom.

"Amplius lava me ab iniquitate mea et a peccato meo munda me," he whispered again before groaning from the pain that rushed through his body, "quoniam iniquitatem meam ego cognosco et peccatum meum contra me est simper"

_**Wash me yet more from my iniquity, and cleanse me from my sin for I know my iniquity, and my sin is always before me. For I know my iniquity, and my sin is always before me.**_

Sir Thomas sighed for a moment and thought about Katherine. She was probably just as terrified as he was. He hoped she wasn't worrying herself to the point where she felt sick. She often did that even when she was married to Henry. A few tears would be understandable since he usually believed once one cried the sorrow left his or her body. And once the sorrow left the body one can find peace.

He made a shuddering sigh. He knew it was high treason to think such a thing but by the end of this either he or the King was going to die. However whatever outcome it may be Sir Thomas knew one thing it was a double edged sword for neither him nor Henry:

It was for Katherine.

The price of loss would not be her life, but her happiness.

Sir Thomas knew if he were to die, she would be devastated. Henry of course would use the lawyer's death to go in for the kill. He would find a way to divorce his wife Anne even if she gave him a boy and take Katherine's hand again. While Harry was stuck in his fantasy world where he would believe he and Katherine had such a wonderful marriage he wouldn't see the truth. Katherine would be mourning the loss of her true love for the rest of her days. She'd be so heartbroken that she herself would follow soon him to the kingdom of heaven.

Then there was another outcome which was especially treason to think such a thing that was the outcome of Henry dying, whether it be Sir Thomas and Katherine defending themselves or by his own hand he would make sure that before he took his final breath that Katherine knew that she was the indirect cause of his death. Knowing Katherine and frequency of blaming herself she would spend the rest of her days believing she killed Henry.

_If only there was a way,_ Sir Thomas thought ruefully pausing from his prayer _that this can end peacefully._

But that was impossible. In the end Henry always got his way even if blood had to be spilt. Sir Thomas knew that well especially since his good friend was a causality of one of Harry's vendettas to get what he wanted.

With a tear escaping from his eye at the thought he took a deep breath and quietly continued his prayer:

"Libera me de sanguinibus Deus Deus salutis meae exultabit lingua mea iustitiam tuam, Domine labia mea aperies et os meum adnuntiabit laudem tuam, quoniam si voluisses sacrificium dedissem utique holocaustis non delectaberis, sacrificium Deo spiritus contribulatus cor contritum et humiliatum Deus non spernet, benigne fac Domine in bona voluntate tua Sion et aedificentur muri Hierusalem"

_**Deliver me from blood, O God, thou God of my salvation: and my tongue shall extol thy justice. O Lord, thou wilt open my lips: and my mouth shall declare thy praise. For if thou hadst desired sacrifice, I would indeed have given it: with burnt offerings thou wilt not be delighted. A sacrifice to God is an afflicted spirit: a contrite and humbled heart, O God, thou wilt not despise. Deal favourably, O Lord, in thy good will with Sion; that the walls of Jerusalem may be built up.**_

As Sir Thomas uttered those words and translated them in his mind one word suck out to him:

A sacrifice.

Like Bishop Fisher his dear friend that received a terrible fate was a sacrifice for the faith of the Roman Catholic Church, Sir Thomas was a sacrifice to something just as powerful love and the determination to keep it strong.

He would be proud to die if it meant Katherine would be safe, but he wasn't ready. There was so much he hadn't accomplished.

He did not fix the church and bring England back to its true faith as he promised Bishop Fisher. He was just able to open Henry's eyes to the problems the Protestant religion could bring to country with the recently suppressed rebellion. As much as it sadden him that he would not live to see this transformation that will save the souls of the English people at least he would leave this world knowing he steered the country in the right direction.

Another thing that saddened him about dying this way was that he would never say good bye to his children.

He would never tell Meg to always be strong and what happened to her was a way to help her build her character. To remember to never characterize herself as a victim but instead a survivor. To use her story as a way to lead a movement in which women who were violated in her way to receive justice. He would have then told Meg that she was a brilliant woman and that her wit would help her gain supporters for her cause.

He would never tell Elizabeth how proud he was of her that she achieved such high status of a Lady in Waiting. How she made it through serving two Queens and did not find her way to another man's bed. How she kept her head up high when she was verbally abused by Anne Boleyn in the final days of her reign. And to always set a virtuous example to her fellow ladies in waiting.

He would never tell Cecilia to raise her voice. To break out of her shyness and be more assertive. To let no one take advantage of her because she was just a "widow". To be independent and not to always rely on others except for God to help. To not be so harsh on herself on her appearance and when something happens that was beyond her control. And finally tell her that he would miss her smile that would brighten a dark room.

He would never tell John that he exceeded all of Sir Thomas' expectations. As Attorney General of England to remember he came from two generations of great laymen and to keep that legacy alive. To not let the fact that he inherited the duchy of Pembroke make him too greedy, too proud and too corrupt. To be brave in the face of anything dangerous and challenging. And finally that John couldn't make Sir Thomas prouder than he was of him.

And Eleanor oh sweet young Eleanor. Sir Thomas didn't know what saddened him more, saying farewell and telling her to become a strong young woman like her mother and sisters or the fact he would never watch her grow. To see her become wise and mature and grow into a beautiful woman. To be sitting on the couch pretending to sharpen his dagger every time she brought a suitor home like he did with her older sisters. To watch her marry and (god willing he lived long enough) have children of her own.

Finally what added on to the lawyer's pile of sadness was the fact he wouldn't get to be with Katherine one last time. To hold her tight, kiss her and tell her that he'll wait for her up in heaven. He wanted to hear her say _Mi amor _one last time.

And the King who lost his mind was depriving the Lawyer of that serenity before he died. He gritted his teeth and leaned his head back against the beam and uttered the last stanza of his prayer:

"Tunc acceptabis sacrificium iustitiae oblationes et holocausta tunc inponent super altare tuum vitulos"

_**Then shalt thou accept the sacrifice of justice, oblations and whole burnt offerings: then shall they lay calves upon thy altar.**_

As he said the word "amen" he heard the sound of wind blowing in the room. He opened his eyes and saw that the candles that were lit on the table were out leaving the lawyer in almost complete darkness except for the weak dying fire burning in the fireplace. He took a sharp intake of breath and looked around the room.

"Harry if this is one of your ways to force me to give Katherine back to you give it up," He said with gritted teeth, "you know I won't give her to whilst I am still breathing so just kill me now and save yourself the trouble!"

There was no response. He looked around the room and saw that there was no one there. Maybe one of the servants put it out whilst he was lost in prayer. He sighed closing his eyes breathing deeply in and out. He often did that to clear his head and to calm himself down and in this situation he needed it the most.

There was a few other moments of peace until suddenly creaking sound jerked him out of his mediation. The next thing he heard was the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to where he was uncomfortably bound. He opened his eyes slightly, his breathing became ragged and his heart raced.

"W-w-who's there?" The humanist stuttered out terrified.

He managed to open his eyes completely when a dark shadow and a cool chilling breeze blew by him. He gasped and jerked his body upright against the beam. He prayed that what was happening was just a delusion of the hunger.

_Kyrie Eleison, Christe Eleison _He chanted over and over again in his mind slamming his eyes shut.

It was silent once again. Assuming he was safe he opened his eyes once again and saw that there was nothing there.

"Phew," He sighed in relief, "it was all just-"

Before he could finish his train of thought the dying fire suddenly rose illuminating the room. He bit his lip and made a muffled shriek. He moved his eyes from the raging fire to the floor and gasped. There were words carved out in the floor in front of him. He took a deep breath as he careful read the words:

_I've been sent to watch over you through your tribulation and keep you from losing faith. I will try my best to ease the suffering but I can't make any promises. But please I implore you as your friend to not let the king defeat you for as long as you're alive Katherine will be safe. Just remember my final prayer to you to be strong and let him not take your strength. I'll write to you the next time you are left alone. May god bless you_

_-Bishop Fisher_

Sir Thomas blinked it couldn't be could it? Though he believed in guardian angels and saints protecting the needy ones on earth in times of peril, he never believed in the supernatural. He remembered his father told him as a child when he thought he was being visited by the spirit of his grandmother: _**Thomas John Moore there are no such thing as ghosts.**_

But then at the corner of his eye he saw an object lying still on the floor by the fireplace. He turned his head to see what it was. His heart skipped a beat:

It was the same rosary he gave to Bishop Fisher the night before he was executed. He remembered he even made sure he was buried with it. He took a long shuddering deep breath and as he did an empowering feeling rushed through his body.

"So it is you," Sir Thomas whispered narrowing his eyes, "I promise you before god, for Katherine I will not let him no matter how unbearable the pain may be I will not let him kill me, may god give me the strength to survive…Amen"

_**Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed.**_

_****_

Remember folks Reviews=Chocolate Chip Cookies Sir Thomas and I proudly made for you!

Ps Fun Morbid Fact: The prayer in this passage was said by Sir Thomas More himself on the scaffold.


	10. Confrontation 2 Disgusting

_**Alright I am epicly catching up and thanks for the reviews the only warnings I have for this chapter are sexual content and Henry being freaky**_

**Confrontation #2/Disgust:**

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Kimbolton Castle**_

Sir Thomas must have drifted asleep because the next thing he knew Henry was squatting in front of him with the rosary mysteriously dropped for him in his hand. He hoped Henry didn't do something drastic like throw it in the fire. Instead the King gave him a smirk.

"You dropped this dear teacher," He said he seemed to be in one of his calm states, "wouldn't want to pray without this do you knowing how you pray?" He softly placed the rosary in Sir Thomas' bound hands. The humanist clutched it tightly. "There you go."

Sir Thomas smiled slightly hoping to keep Henry calm. It was the only way for him to survive and to prevent another beating. He clutched his rosary tighter feeling the protection of his guardian angel.

"Thank you Harry that was very kind of you," He said quietly, "as your captive I shouldn't be worthy such luxury you are such a merciful prince."

Henry smiled and lightly gripped his captive's chin. He stroked his cheek lightly with his thumb. The lawyer's smile slightly faded. The King moved his mouth to his captive's ear. The lawyer shuddered when he felt the King's warm breath against his ear.

"I can be kinder," Henry whispered into the humanist's ear, "if you stop denying the truth I'll set you free."

Sir Thomas gulped and closed his eyes lightly. He gripped his rosary so tightly that his knuckles turned white as snow.

_Protect me friend,_ He mentally prayed.

"I am sorry Harry," He said calmly, "but I stand by my word that Katherine loves me." He opened his eyes and turned them back towards the King remembering his plan for survival, "but if you give me more proof Harry…I will listen. How about we make the same deal we made before. I'll listen to another story and you will feed me again."

Henry just snickered in his ear causing the humanist to shake more vigorously. He then pulled back untying the rag that still rested loosely around his neck.

"I like that idea dear teacher," Henry said adjusting the cloth to a neat straightly folded line smoothing the wrinkles, "I can talk about Katherine for hours but under one condition you must be gagged when I speak."

Sir Thomas' heart started racing. There was no way in heaven or in hell he was going to have that thing shoved in his mouth again. Or at least Henry would have some humanity and use a cleaner piece of cloth. With his chest heaving heavily he turned his head to the side hoping he could fight it off. Henry lifted the cloth so it was parallel to his captive's mouth.

"Please Harry," He said once again trying to keep all the composure he had left, "I promise you I will not I will not interrupt you can-mmmm!"

He shouldn't have opened his mouth to speak for without any warning the King managed to once again shove the cloth deep in his mouth and tie it tightly at the back of his head. The sudden arid taste most likely from his dried up blood caused him to choke on the cloth. His eyes watered and even a few tears even escaping. He was breathing heavily through his nose so hard that his chest was heavily heaving up and down.

Henry was drinking the sight so delightfully. But he knew this was to his benefit. Without his greatest weapon which was words, Sir Thomas Moore was powerless and unable to defend himself. It was better that way the King didn't need for his captive to scream out his lies when he knew the truth was there all along. Henry sighed and stood up in front of his captive, running a hand through his hair. Sir Thomas was squirming uttering out muffled grunts.

"Don't be so sad dear teacher," Henry said now lacing his fingers tightly in his captive's hair causing him to wince, "at least it prevents you to say something that WILL MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND!"

Sir Thomas immediately paused and looked up at the King with fear in his eyes. Henry just laughed and patted him on the head as if he were a dog.

"Good pet," Henry said in a mocking tone. "You finally learned your place."

With that Henry walked away laughing. The lawyer just gazed at him with menacing eyes. He watched as the King poured himself a goblet of Ale. His mouth went dry behind the gag. He was thirsty and Harry nourishing himself in front of him just added on to the torture.

"What happened next?" Henry said as he sat on the comfortable sofa, "we'll let's just say you helped with that…"

_**June 2**__**nd**__** 1536 Whitehall Palace**_

Sir Thomas sat at his desk looking over some important documents. He couldn't believe he was even still even working to Harry after that rude display he put on during his wedding. But he had no choice in the matter though. It seemed that as long as he was Lord Chancellor Harry was making rational decisions. The only thing keeping him motivated was the fact the court was taking a recess until September so he would at least take a break from this. But for now he had a spilting headache and when he thought when things couldn't get any worse there was a knock on the door.

The lawyer looked up and tensed his brow. Henry was standing in the doorway leaning his back against the frame.

"Harry," Sir Thomas said turning his attention back to his documents, "I know I cannot command you but I really don't want to be speaking to you right now."

"But Sir Thomas," Henry said pouting his lower lip as if he was a child, "I need your advice. Stop making a big deal about an incident that happened whilst I was drunk and do your duties as my chancellor."

The next thing the two men knew Sir Thomas stood abruptly from his seat. He was slowly losing patience with the King and his behavior towards Katherine put the humanist on his last legs. Did Harry even realize the damage he was doing to him and his family?

"You listen Harry," Sir Thomas said clasping his hands in front of him and walking in front of his desk, "for the past few days your behavior towards my wife resembles one of an adolescent child and I speak on her behalf when I say she is very uncomfortable." He paused and leaned his lower back against the desk before continuing, "and my daughter she asked me what _Uncle _Harry meant when he said that he was supposed to be her papa. And now you expect me to forget about everything."

Henry just raised his eyebrows and then smiled. It was part of the game. He needed to please his enemy to win the prize.

"Look I am sorry it was rather foolish of me," Henry said folding his arms in front of him, "I shouldn't have hurt you like that especially after all you've done for me. I hope you can forgive me."

Sir Thomas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Part of him didn't trust the King. But then again Harry rarely apologized for his wrong doings so it had to be sincere right? He then smiled slightly.

"Since you made the effort to apologize Harry," The lawyer said clasping his hands in front of him, "I forgive you, now you said you needed advice."

Henry sighed and ran a hand through his own hair.

"Well I am having trouble consummating my marriage with Anne of Cleaves between you and me I don't feel," He paused before bringing his voice an octave lower, "stimulated." He then brought his voice back to normal octave, "this is a major problem because England needs an heir."

Sir Thomas' eyes widened. He can give keen advice on political, intellectual and spiritual matters but when it came to sexual intimacy he couldn't give the best advice. Especially since it took till he read the _Kama Sutra _to pleasure his bride to a way of her pleasing.

"Well Harry I am not good at advising on intimate matters," Sir Thomas said his face turning a shade of red, "but the best I could give you is that and god forgive me for saying this…is to pretend she is someone else."

Henry's smile became wider. Again Sir Thomas gave wise advice and implored him for it.

"Why thank you Sir Thomas!" The King said with a smile, "seriously how can I do anything without your guidance..well I shouldn't keep you waiting I'll speak with you again tomorrow."

Before Sir Thomas could reply the King was out of his sight. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew feelings and thoughts of others were far beyond his control but he prayed to god that the woman Harry he pictured other than his wife was Katherine.

* * *

Anne of Cleaves looked in the mirror. The king wanted her at his bedchamber. She doubted that it would lead to sex so she assumed to come fully clothed. She surveyed her outfit one last time she wore a maroon dress. Her golden brown hair was once again tied in a low pony tail. On her head she wore her round German headdress. She smiled everything was in order.

She walked alone to her husband's room as commanded to. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Is that you my foreign exotic Queen?" She heard her husband say behind the door, "if it is you can just come right in."

Anne tilted her head in confusion. In the few weeks she had known her husband he NEVER EVER talked like that. Maybe she did something or said something to make him this way or he finally learned how to be her husband. She just shrugged and opened the door quickly shutting it behind her.

She didn't even have time to adjust to what she perceived to be a candle lit room when she was pushed back against the wall and a pair of lips crashed into hers. She realized quickly it was her husband Henry. She felt his tongue graze the bottom lip. She moaned and felt his tongue enter her mouth. His hands moved slowly up her back.

_Now this is different _She thought.

As quickly as Henry kissed her he just as quickly pulled away. He then brought his nose to hers.

"You my dear foreign Queen," Henry said untying the string of her dress, "are wearing too much clothes." He then proceeded to slowly pull off her dress as he continue, "that doesn't do, but don't worry we'll fix that."

When Anne's dress became loose it fell to a heap on the floor Henry moved to kiss her shoulder. The German princess moaned and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew he bodice was ripped off her torso. She gasped at the sudden exposure to the cold. She didn't expect making love to be so thrilling. She then felt his warm breath to her once again.

"My dear exotic foreign Queen," Henry whispered, "would you help me with my clothes?"

Anne laughed giddily as Henry kissed the shell of her ear. Her hands quickly maneuvered opening the buttons of his doublet as her husband pulled off the last of her clothes. As she ripped off her husband's chemise she realized she was completely naked. The next thing she knew she was thrown backwards onto Henry's bed.

Anne smiled this was much more exciting than what she was told about making love. She gazed hungrily at Henry's body. He was thin and muscular, the candle light gleaming and emphasizing the contours of the abs on his stomach. She was the luckiest woman in the world to have such an attractive man as her husband. But if only she realized what her husband was thinking.

Henry wasn't looking down upon his wife Queen Anne of Cleaves, who despite the sagging breast and wide curves didn't look that unattractive, he was looking down upon Katherine of Aragon. Her pale tanned skin, her long dark hair spread out bellow her head as if it were a pillow. Her grayish blue eyes glowed in the candlelight. Her round swollen breasts that waited to be touched by his mouth and fingers. He licked his lips as he pulled down his hose and breeches. He was now naked as the day he was born before her.

"Come to me husband," Anne said breathlessly in her native language.

Henry launched on her as he were a dog in the hunt and she were a defenseless deer. Anne gasped at the sudden weight upon her but she liked it. Henry placed his lips against her neck biting her, marking his territory.

_Yes Katherine, _Henry thought to himself _now when the whole world looks at you they will know that you are mine and not Sir Thomas fucking Moore's _

A thin stream of red blood flowed down the side of her neck. The King ran his tongue down the stinging cut causing his queen to groan. She wrapped her arms around his back digging her nails into the skin.

Henry growled and kissed Anne fiercely and then without warning he entered into her. She gave a loud cry into the heavens. As told and as expected it hurt a little because it was her first time she was making love to a man but was a wonderful feeling. She felt whole and for the first time she felt as if she belonged to someone or somewhere.

"OH HENRY!" She cried at the top of her lungs as the cold sensation rushed through her body.

Henry kept thrusting in roughly causing his bride to scream something in her native language each time. Blood spilt from her sacred area indicating that she was no longer a virgin. Nothing not even the bleeding could ruin this moment for the Queen until Henry forgetting who he was with screamed at the top of his lungs:

"CATALINA!"

* * *

Meanwhile without Henry's knowledge Katherine and Sir Thomas waited patiently outside the King's bedchamber door in anticipation. They knew if the King consummated the marriage his rather inappropriate actions towards Katherine would cease. From what they heard from the moaning it seemed as if it was working out just perfectly.

"It seems that they are having a rather splendid time in there," Sir Thomas said with his face blushing, "I think this is a eye opener for Harry, maybe just maybe this will stop his rather strange and inappropriate behavior once and for all."

Katherine lightly grabbed his hand and started rubbing his palm gently with her thumb. She then kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Yes," she said chuckling whole heartedly before wrapping her arms around his neck lifting her head to kiss him on the lips, "but this…sounds rather inspiring."

The lawyer laughed and touched his nose to his wife's wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Now, now," Sir Thomas said in a scolding tone, "wait till we return home tonight and show me the things this inspired you to do. And course court recess starts tomorrow so you have plenty of time to show me."

They went to kiss each other again until suddenly at the top of lungs they heard a familiar voice scream at the top of his lungs scream:

"CATALINA."

There was silence for a moment but then two distinct voices screaming at each other. One screamed in English, the other screamed in German. As she heard this Katherine looked up desperately at her husband. Her smile faded to a rather scared expression. The next thing Sir Thomas knew the color drained from Katherine's face and she collapsed into his arms.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

As he positioned himself and Katherine on the ground to fan her out, the door opened wide. Anne of Cleaves walked out in nothing but Henry's chemise screaming something in German before running off crying. Henry followed afterwards wearing only his dressing robe. He stopped for a second to look at her and then at the corner of her eye saw Katherine lying on the floor. He gasped.

"Oh my god," Henry said really concerned, "is she alright?"

Henry went down to touch her but as he brought his hand down, as if she knew he was coming Katherine opened her eyes.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Katherine shrieked, "you're fucking disgusting!"

Sir Thomas went up to aid her but before he could Henry pushed him down to the ground. Katherine gasped at the sight as Henry started walking to her. He managed to wrap his arms around her before she pushed him to the ground. The King shrieked because he fell on his recently injured leg. The Spanish Princess looked down upon him in disgust.

"Until get over your mistake," She growled, "I want you to stay the hell away from me and my husband."

Before he could answer Katherine ran over to Sir Thomas and brought his feet. As soon as he dusted himself off they ran out of sight.

Henry propped himself up and growled:

"You may not know it now but I swear to you…you will come back to me…"

_**Next up the hunt begins!!! **_

_**  
Reviews for Cookies? **_


	11. The Pursuit Begins

_**Once again thank you for your reviews the only warning for this chapter is mild adult situations. **_

**The Pursuit Begins:**

_**May 31**__**th**__** 1537 Kimbolton Castle**_

"Well obviously the two of you went home for the court recess," Henry said before taking a long sip of his drink, "That's when I decided-"

"HA-Y UMM!" Sir Thomas screamed in a muffled grunt. It was unfair, the king promised to feed him after he finished his story if he listened. With the exception of a few disgusted muffled growls he listened for the most part quietly. But instead of feeding him between his woven tales the King just went on to continue his story.

Henry growled and threw his empty goblet at his captive. It seemed to aim right towards him but it seemed his guardian angel steered it to the side. Sir Thomas turned his eyes to the discarded goblet and then back at the King.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt me?" He asked in annoyance waving his hand around, "yet you still disobey me!"

The lawyer blinked and then took a deep breath through his nose.

"We made a deal," He mumbled behind the gag, "and I said nothing during your story."

Henry laughed and leaned his elbow against the armrest.

"No you grunted in disgust," Henry said the pausing using his fingers to count, "25 times so after I tell you…5 more stories you can eat and I swear if you grunt again during any of them I won't deprive you to food I will beat you blind…do you understand?"

The lawyer twitched upright against the pole. He bit down on the cloth preventing his temptation to speak. And with that he shook his head eagerly.

"Good," Henry said, "now where was I before you interrupted me now where was I…oh yes….well after that night you and Katherine took a three month break away from court and I started my plans for getting her back…"

_**July 2**__**nd**__** 1536 Chelsea Manor**_

"Papa," Eleanor said looking up from her copy of _Utopia_, "have you been to Utopia?"

Sir Thomas laughed and ran his hand through his youngest daughter's hair. The lawyer found this three month recess to be a benefit, for one reason and one reason alone. With Katherine away from Harry, it could give him time to realize that he was married to someone else and he'll leave them alone. Of course it was wonderful for them because neither of them had to worry about Henry making an inappropriate move on them.

Then again Sir Thomas loved home life better than court life because it gave him a chance to spend time with his youngest daughter.

"Well Utopia is mainly a concept I theorized of," The Lawyer said kissing her on the head, "but who knows it could be real."

Eleanor smiled and went back to her reading when he heard a sudden wail come from the living room. Sir Thomas told Eleanor to continue his reading and he'd be back. He ran into the room where the crying was coming from to find that his stepdaughter the Princess Mary hysterically crying sitting on the sofa with her head buried in her hands. Usually when his stepdaughter made surprise visits she was happy. But something must have been terribly wrong.

Sir Thomas ran over to Mary and knelt down in front of her placing his hands on her knees.

"What wrong," He asked, "do you need a drink should I get you mother?"

Mary sniffed and shook her head. Sir Thomas got up and kissed his step daughter on the head. There was no need to call for Katherine for her motherly instincts kicked in immediately. At the corner of his eye he watched Katherine run to Mary and hug her holding her tightly. He poured her a goblet of water.

"Mi Cielo," Katherine said as Sir Thomas walked backed and sat on the other side of Mary.

Mary took the goblet of water and took a sip.

"It's father," She said looking into her goblet, "he told me arranged a marriage for me…to a heretic."

Katherine growled. When she thought that Henry's game was finished for good it was just getting started. She knew by Henry marrying their daughter to a man who was a Lutheran; he would be irking both Katherine and her husband who were both strict Catholics (with a few flaws). Well over Katherine's dead body would the granddaughter of Isabella of Castile marry a heretic.

Sir Thomas crossed himself tensing his brow in anger.

"I thought Harry was slowly going back to the true faith," he said in a sharp tone, "I mean he just ordered William Tyndale to be burned as a heretic."

Katherine sighed and folded her arms in front of her. She was surprised that Thomas was shocked. Since Thomas had known Henry the longest he should know by now that the King never was the type to keep his word on any matter faith being one of them.

"Mi amor," Katherine said looking straight at her husband. She held her daughter close and ran her hand through her hair. "The man wrote against Luther then broke the church, of course he is not going to keep his word on this….there is only one thing to do about this Mi amor."

Sir Thomas looked over to Katherine with a concerned look on his face. He prayed that it wasn't anything drastic.

"And what might that be?" He asked taking a deep breath.

As much as she didn't want to do this task she had no choice. The sake of her daughter's future and happiness depended on this. And taking a deep breath she replied:

"I am going to have to write to Henry."

_**July 4**__**th**__** 1536 Whitehall Palace**_

It was a little over a month sine Katherine left the palace and the King already felt the pain without her. He needed to hear her voice, to feel her fingers against his skin, to feel her lips against his and to have their bodies intertwined. Only dreams helped even when he was with the horse it didn't help at all. He needed to see her.

Which was why when Queen Anne told him that her cousin Duke Phillip of Bavaria wanted Henry and Katherine's daughter Mary's hand in marriage, Henry was ecstatic.

It wasn't because he had the burden of finding Mary a husband off his back but it was because Phillip of Bavaria was a Lutheran. Henry knew very well, Katherine would not stand having her daughter marry a heretic. She would contact him somehow enraged and arrange for the two of them to discuss this further. It was a brilliant plan.

All he needed was for Katherine to contact him. So he waited and waited when finally about two days after he told Mary the news of her engagement. Henry finally received the letter.

His ritual was bizarre when he opened the letter. He first smelt the letter to see if any of Katherine's scent remained on it. He then opened it slowly being careful not to rip the letter. It was a piece of Katherine so he needed to be careful. He laid the letter gently on the desk folding out the wrinkles that may have remained on the parchment until finally he read it.

_My Dearest Majesty,_

_It has come to my attention that you have arranged a marriage for our daughter and I must be honest that I am not at all content with this decision for various reasons._

_First of all it was part of our divorce agreement that all arrangements that concerned our daughter would be left between you and I. Sir Thomas and whoever you were married to had no say in this just the two of us. And you agreed that you would respect my input in our daughter's marriage and not finalize an engagement until I consented. I am deeply upset by this because not only have you broken your promise but you also trampled on my rights as a mother and as dowager princess._

_  
Second I am shocked and appalled that you even considered that our daughter marriage a Lutheran. You know very well my allegiance to Catholicism even if I did sign the oath with Sir Thomas, I told you that I wouldn't cared if Mary married even a French prince you promised me that you would make sure that my daughter's future husband would be Catholic! Not only did you break the laws stated in our divorce agreement but you also you broke your promise._

_I implore you as your former wife and the mother of your daughter that you please break this engagement for the sake of the Alliance we have with Spain. If not I would be glad to arrange a meeting to make sure we work this out even if it meant the Duke of Bavaria recanted his faith. I'll be waiting patiently for an answer._

_May god bless you and keep you in good health,_

_Katherine Moore of Aragon, Duchess of Pembroke._

Henry read the letter over and over again savoring the words. She asked to see him. He didn't care about her anger about the marriage or the fact he forgot about their agreement or even the fact she signed her name as Katherine Moore. All that matter was that she asked to see him again.

Henry smiled and neatly folded the letter in his desk drawer as a keepsake before taking out a pen and quill and started writing his reply to Katherine.

_**July 6**__**th**__** 1536 Chelsea Manor:**_

"Mi amor," Katherine said eagerly, "would you recite the 12 Properties of a Lover again?"

She smiled and stretched out lazily laying sideways on the on the sofa by the fireplace in their bedchamber. She was just as naked as her husband who sat in a cross legged position on the sheepskin, his body beautifully contrasted by the fireplace admiring her from afar. Both came down from their high of making love.

One thing Katherine always loved about her husband was when she was upset, he always knew how to make her feel better. For the four days following the news of Mary's engagement, she was tense and uptight. She was mostly afraid that Henry would not even read her letter.

But of course with his charm her wonderful husband Sir Thomas managed to make her feel so much better. For when his body was intertwined with hers, Katherine felt whole and the most alive.

"Of course," Sir Thomas said in a romantic tone of voice, "why I'd do anything for you if it makes you happy."

He took a deep breath and started to recite his poem by heart.

"To love alone and to contemn all other for that one," He said slowly getting up from his spot, "To think him unhappy that is not with his love."

Katherine was smiling trying to keep a straight face at his act. When he recited poems to her, she felt like a empress rather than a mere princess. The men of court may have been able to pleasure a woman with their bodies, but she was lucky for she had who had the ability to do both.

"To adorn himself for the pleasure of his love," Sir Thomas said stepping closer to her taking long strides, "To suffer all things though it were death to be with his love."

He paused for a moment to fall to his knees in front of her. The next two properties were his favorite because he felt like he could relate to them the most. He related to property number five because he would do anything for Katherine even if meant being tied to the rack. He related to property number six because Katherine was always on his mind even if he was away for just a moment

"To desire also to suffer harm for his love and to think that hurt sweet," Sir Thomas said again taking her hand to his own and placing a kiss upon it, "To be with his love ever as he may, if not in deed, yet in thought."

Katherine interrupted him with a giggle.

"You better be with me in thought and in deed Mi Amor," She said running a hand through his hair, "because I am always with you and in deed as thought mi amor."

Sir Thomas smiled and kissed her hand.

"Of course I do," He said leaning his head on her arm caressing it with his fingers, "every moment of every day," he then lifted his head to kiss her gently on the lips. "I can be tied to the rack and you shall be on my mind."

"Oh mi amor," Katherine sighed happily kissing him before sitting up to allow him to sit next to her. He slowly went to sit up next to her when at the corner at his eye he caught a note slipping under the door. He groaned and walked to the door. "What's wrong mi amor?" Katherine said looking at him carefully.

Sir Thomas sighed as he picked up the letter. He looked at the seal. He recognized it immediately for it was a letter from the King of England. As he carefully opened the seal he walked back to Katherine.

"It's a letter from Harry," Sir Thomas said sitting down next to Katherine. She held his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand up and down his arm. "Should I read it aloud?" He felt shake her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and started to read the letter aloud:

_My Dearest Highness,_

_I hope this summer recess has given both you and your husband plenty of time to regenerate your mental health. With the deaths of both his dear friends Fisher (despite he is a traitor he was still a friend to Sir Thomas) and Erasmus in a yearly span it has been a rough year for Sir Thomas and I pray he is holding up well. I send him good wishes and tell him he's in my prayers._

Sir Thomas sighed at least Harry was thinking about his period of mourning at the loss of his two friends. He may had been a pig at the moment at least he was still a fierce friend…for now. He took another deep breath collecting his thoughts before continued:

_I am aware of your concerns about Mary's engagement to Duke Phillip of Bavaria. If I hadn't received your letter earlier I would have immediately broken off her engagement but unfortunately it is too late, the deal for the marriage has been closed. And besides his grace should arrive by the end of the week it would be rude to have his Grace come all the way from Germany and tell him the engagement is off. It can cause a war between England and Bavaria and with England on fragile ground since I became the head of the church we cannot afford another war._

_Also because we are no longer married it is harder to come an agreement in the marriage._

_  
I can assure you Phillip is a fine gentleman despite his beliefs and will treat Mary like a Queen but if you are still concerned I will take your offer on dinner with you, Sir Thomas, Mary, his Grace, my wife and myself and will find a way to peacefully come up with a compromise without religious warfare. I send you both good wishes._

_King Henry Rex Tudor_

The next thing Sir Thomas knew Katherine was sobbing. Without saying a word he pulled Katherine close to her and starting to run his hand through her hair. They both knew it was Harry's way to make their lives a living hell.

Little did they would know…these gestures that put a strain on their lives was about to become much worse.

_**Next up we meet Duke Phillip of Bavaria and see the dynamics of their relationship in the past and present. And Henrys advances get worse. **_

_**  
Remember reviews for cookies. **_


	12. To The EndAccusations

_**Yeah I am not making NaNoWriMo but everything will be on hiatus until I finish this story (which is including a whole new revised edition of Perks) no warnings to this chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway.**_

**To The End and Accusations:**

**Part 1 To The End**

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Whitehall Palace**_

The palace was in chaos. The Lord Chancellor and the King were missing, the former Queen of England who was under great distress from the disappearance of her husband was regent and if things couldn't have gotten any worse the Queen of England suddenly went into labor a week before she was due to lie in. All this stress gave Mary Tudor Duchess of Bavaria a terrible headache. When she should have been praying the 21 year old Princess lied in bed in a dark room with a towel over her head. She only occasionally got up to vomit as a result of her headache and her pregnancy.

At midday the door opened and a burst of light entered the room causing the princess' headache to escalate. Mary groaned and threw her pillow over her head blocking the light.

"Phillip is that you," She asked in a irritated voice, "if it is shut the door the light is just making my headache worse than it is."

Phillip smiled and softly shut the door behind him. He then grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Mary's beside. He sat down and grabbed her hand stroking the outside of her palm lovingly with his thumb.

"You know you shouldn't be stressing yourself out like this," He said bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently, "it can affect our child."

Mary sighed and turned her head towards Phillip. She didn't want to admit it aloud but she was more worried about her stepfather's safety rather than her birth father's. She knew his evil and the ways which he had indirectly hurt her mother. Part of her even believed that her father may have had something to do with this disappearance.

"I know," She sighed, "but please tell me husband is there any news on my father and stepfather or the queen?"

Phillip sighed and ran his hand through her hair gently.

"My cousin is still in labor and is very how should I say this uptight about it," He said trying to keep a straight face as he remembered the sounds of his cousin's cursing in German echoing throughout the hallway, "as for the whereabouts on his majesty and his grace still no word. I know it is treason to say this but I don't think your father is the one in trouble but I am much more worried about your stepfather but I believe knowing how strong he is he will pull through."

Mary sat up a little shocked. She couldn't believe that her husband who had not even been in England for even a full year to see the situation unfold and he too had the same suspicions.

"I thought I was the only one," She said before laying back down again, "but how could you be so sure?"

Phillip sighed and took a deep breath:

"I started to believe something was terribly wrong from the first night I met you and your family…"

_**July 14**__**th**__** 1537 Whitehall Palace**_

_**  
**_Duke Phillip of Bavaria knew his panic wouldn't be over after his meeting with King Henry. Though the meeting was going very smoothly because his cousin was there to make him comfortable around the supposedly short tempered tyrant, he was still worried about meeting the other side of the family:

The strictly Roman Catholic Moores.

He didn't know the truth about them, only rumors from his fellow Lutherans. The rumors about Katherine, Mary's mother varied when it came to the truth. The two verified rumors he heard about the former Queen was that one, she had no sympathy for Lutherans because she believed it stepped on all the fights her mother Isabella of Castile fought for Christendom and two she publicly declared that Anne Boleyn's execution should be a clear message to any _heretic _who tries to poison England with heresy. False rumors about Katherine were so plentiful that the duke couldn't remember them all. But he did remember one clear outrageous rumor he heard about Katherine of Aragon and that was the reason that Henry divorced her was because she tried bring the Inquisition into England after the rise of Luther's influence.

Then there was Sir Thomas Moore the Duke of Pembroke and Lord Chancellor of England. Every single thing said in his country about the Lord Chancellor made the man out to be a demon maybe even Satan himself. Philip knew that in the man's 8 year reign as Chancellor, he had as of recently with William Tyndale's execution occurring a few days ago 11 _heretics_ burned. That's the only true thing the Duke believed about Moore compared to outrageous legends he was told. Along with being a religious fanatic, he heard Moore was sadist and would torture people in his own home. Another rumor the duke heard was the Chancellor went mad after being almost being arrested for treason and watching his friend Bishop Fisher be executed in front of his eyes. The rumors may have not been true but they still terrified Philip.

Because of these rumors and stories Philip thought long and hard about whether or not to recant his faith he was raised to believe just to appease one side of the family and Mary herself. He knew if he did his family would quickly turn their backs on him. But then again marriage was about sacrifice right?

"Your Grace," Philip's future father in Law Henry said, "you seem awfully quiet since I told you that Mary's mother and step father wanted to meet you before you finally met my daughter."

Phillip sighed and poured himself yet another glass of ale. It was the only thing preventing his anxiety inevitably becoming debilitating.

"Well I know I don't want to sound rude or anything," The young duke said before taking a sip of his drink, "but the stories I heard about Sir Thomas and her highness don't really put them both into a positive light."

And then something rather strange happened, as if Henry took it personally he spat out the ale he was drinking. The next thing he knew the King slammed the goblet of ale on the table. Philip blinked in confusion. Henry fought heaven and hell for a divorce right? Then why was he so outraged?

"You better not believe those rumors!" Henry growled, "Katherine is far from that, she is kind intelligent and beautiful and given the chance I would have never divorced her."

Suddenly there was another slam on the table. Philip turned his head to see his cousin heaving loudly.

"KATHERINE, KATHERINE ALZWAYZ ABOUTZ KATHERINE!" Anne screamed at the top of her lungs now sick and tired, "GETZ THE HELLZ OVERZ IT! YOUZ DIVORZED HER! IF I HEARZ KATHERINE'Z NAME ONEZ MOREZ TIME-"

"YOU'LL WHAT!" Henry roared rising from his seat, "SLEEP WITH ANOTHER MAN…OKAY THEN DO IT THAT WAY YOU'LL FINALLY MEET YOUR PREDECESSOR!"

Everyone was silent including Philip. No wonder Katherine eagerly agreed to a divorce, she wanted to get as far away from this manic as humanly possible. Phillip started to even wonder if Anne Boleyn purposely slept with those men because it would save her the trouble of taking matters into her own hands. The next thing he knew his cousin rose from her seat running out of the room sobbing. And before Phillip could say another word Henry rolled his eyes following behind her.

Phillip took a deep breath and leaned back against the seat. This didn't alleviate his nerves or help his decision to recant at all. For if the Tudors were like this Lord knew how the Moores would be.

* * *

Hours after the rather bizarre lunch with his cousins Phillip was finally summoned to meet Sir Thomas Moore and Katherine of Aragon. By then he came to the final decision on whether or not he was going to recant his Lutheran faith.

His meeting with the Moores was in a much more intimate setting, the chancellor's office. He hoped the reason Sir Thomas decided for the meeting to take place there was because he would beat the _heresy _out of him. He slowly walked down the halls to the office before knocking on a wooden oak door.

There wasn't even a moment's hesitation before the duke heard a proper English voice say:

"You may come in your grace."

Philip took a deep breath before walking in quickly shutting the door behind him. For some reason despite the rumors he heard about him felt much calmer being around the Moores than with his cousins. He spotted the couple sitting on a sofa in the office before the both rose from their seats. Despite the dark clothing the couple looked friendlier than described by others.

_"Ir a lo primero que es probablemente la más miedo de saber que su reputación entre los herejes"_ He heard Katherine whisper to her husband in a different language.

And with that Sir Thomas shook his head and made his first move towards the Duke.

"Hello your grace," The lawyer said whilst walking over with his hand out, "I know you were expecting an evil old man with horns popping out of his head but your eyes are definitely not deceiving you I am Sir Thomas Moore."

Phillip couldn't help but crack a smile. Maybe this Sir Thomas Moore wasn't so bad after all. At least he had a bit of a sense of humor which eased the tension and with a sigh of relief he shook his father and law's hand. The lawyer made a reassuring smile that this meeting was going much better than planned.

"It's an honor to meet you at last my lord despite the nasty things I hear I did manage to read your _Utopia_," Philip said before letting go of his future stepfather in law's hand and walking over to Mary's mother and kissing her hand, "you must be Katherine of Aragon Mary's mother now I know where your daughter got her good looks from."

Sir Thomas smirked and walked over next to Katherine wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Phillip noticed right away that Katherine and Sir Thomas were much more affectionate than his cousin and her husband.

"Now, now your grace don't you steal my wife from me," Sir Thomas said kissing Katherine on the cheek, "and you were just getting on our good side," He then gestured to his future son to the other empty sofa. "Have a seat."

Philip sat across from the couple as they sat across from him. The young Duke watched how Sir Thomas took Katherine's hand into his own and rubbed it lovingly.

"Now we are happy that my first born daughter is finally taking a husband," Katherine began, "however as you know my daughter, Sir Thomas and I are devoted Catholics and you were probably raised a devoted Lutheran. Sir Thomas and I have been discussing about this and we are not asking you to change your faith, what we were asking you to do is practice any faith you wish as long as you don't manipulate my daughter against the faith we raised her. I hope that is a fair compromise to your grace?"

Philip was shocked that the couple was able to come up with such a compromise. He still hoped they would accept him and the decision he came to.

"Your grace and your highness," He began clearing his throat, "as you both know from your own experiences the concept of love and marriage consists of many things, fidelity, honesty and of course sacrifice. If I am to marry your daughter I must make some sacrifices myself. To prove that I will be a worthy husband for your daughter I am going to recant my Lutheran religion and embrace the true faith. If it is not too late to recant that is."

Sir Thomas and Katherine looked at each other and smiled. They then turned their heads back to Phillip.

"It's never too late to recant," Sir Thomas said with a smile, "why..well this is a bad example but I had heretics recant at the very last minute. God is a very forgiving person."

"And also your grace," Katherine added in rubbing her husband's hand lovingly wither her thumb, "the fact you are able to come to the decision to recant the faith you strongly believe in to be with my daughter, assures us both that you will make a wonderful husband with that you are now ready to meet my daughter…your grace I would like to introduce you to my daughter Princess Mary Isabella Tudor."

* * *

--------------

Behind a slightly opened door Henry watched carefully as Katherine and his nemesis interacted with his future son in law. When he heard that Philip of Bavaria was recanting his faith to be with Mary he frowned. Recanting was not part of the plan. He was supposed to stay a Lutheran somehow seduce Mary far enough to convert her to a Lutheran. This in turn would somehow put a strain on the happy Moore marriage.

Philip wanted to be careful and not be a victim of Sir Thomas Moore's heretic hunt. He was a child of plethora of common sense and seemed to be the type to take the axe to protect or satisfy the one he loved. Henry snarled and started to walk back to his office. He needed to make another plan.

**Part 2 Accusasions**

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Whitehall Palace**_

Cromwell didn't want to be doing the job his majesty was supposed to be doing. He stood outside the bedchamber pacing back and forth in front of the closed door. He waited patiently for the news of the birth of the next possible King of England. He didn't think that Henry would actually care though. Because of the obsession that consumed his soul. The fire that still burned for his former Queen Katherine of Aragon. Through the past year Henry kept complaining that he wanted a way to get rid of Moore without having him executed. A bold plan knowing that if Moore died so Henry could marry Katherine of Aragon all of England would cry for Thomas Moore's innocent blood despite the fact their true Queen reined once again.

At first Cromwell was amused by Henry's sudden urge to push Moore out of the way because he hated the man. But once Henry's fantasies of seeking vengeance on Moore became more outrageous he knew this whole hunt for Katherine was getting rather ridiculous. For example days before the disappearance of Moore and his majesty his majesty expressed…

Cromwell stopped dead in his tracks. Was Henry behind this disappearance? It couldn't be! Yes Henry was often irrational in his decisions but would he do something to hurt Sir Thomas Moore who Cromwell had to admit was the one to guide the King to the right decision? What an outrageous thing to believe?

Then why did this strange paranoia that Henry had something to do with this? He had to make sure it wasn't. Cromwell then tapped a serving boy's shoulder. The boy stopped and bowed at the Lord Privy Seal.

"I need you to go to Francs Bryan and Thomas Seymour tell them I need to speak with them immediately," He whispered, "it's concerning his majesty and the Lord Chancellor."

* * *

"You want us both to believe that his majesty's obsession with Queen Katherine has gotten far enough that he abducted the Lord Chancellor?" Sir Francis Bryan asked outraged. He then crossed his arms in front of him and started to tap his foot wildly, "of all the outrageous things you have done and assumed for this government and country this is the most outrageous."

Bryan was a man one did not want to mess with. He was muscular, tough and violent. The scary thing about his toughness was that he was as short as his temper and beat someone so hard they wouldn't be able to walk again. And with his accusations Thomas Cromwell was about to become the next victim.

"You didn't hear his ideas to get rid of Moore I did!" Cromwell retorted, "I know this is a stretch but I need to make sure that I am wrong. And where the hell is Thomas Seymour?"

"Right here." A voice said behind the Lord Privy said. The Lord Privy seal turned around to see Edward standing beside a rather enraged Margaret Moore Roper. Her arms crossed in front of her and she tapped her foot on the ground. "I was just going to meet you when I was stopped by my old family friend who claims that her rapist is the King of England...evidence being that he called her Katherine as he violated her."

Cromwell turned back and looked back Bryan with narrow eyes before finally saying:

"Now do you believe me Sir Francis?"

_**Dun Dun DUN! Next up his majesty starts to become exposed for what he really is! **_


	13. Tear Down The Wall Part 1

_**Sorry for the delay School got in the way but here is the long awaited chapter. Thanks to Doctor Madwoman who helped me write part of the chapter *hands her a snapshot of Tomkat***_

_**Warnings:**__** Violence and Rape**_

**Tear Down The Wall Part 1:**

_In all my years of judging _

_I have never heard before_

_Of someone more deserving_

_The full penalty of the law_

_The Way you made them suffer_

_Your exquisite wife and mother_

_Fills me with urge to defecate _

_Since my friend you have revealed your deepest fears_

_I sentence you to be exposed before your peers._

-Pink Floyd- The Trial

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Kimbolton Castle**_

"My plan failed with Philip of Bavaria," Henry said angrily pointing at his captive, "the stories he was told of what you did to heretics must have spooked him to recant. So once again I backed off. I decided that my plans to directly get revenge on you. It took a few months of careful planning and then the rebellion happened so I was delayed until around January."

Sir Thomas eyes widened. In the haze of the hunger, pain and exhaustion he jerked right back up. The past January was a significant month for him. The Rebellion ended, it was announced the Queen was pregnant, the Queen was officially crowned and on that same night….Meg was raped. He blinked oh no, no, no Harry wasn't implying that HE raped Meg. It couldn't be then again Sir Thomas was being held hostage by that monster. Maybe Harry planned it.

"You remember what happened in January," Henry said now walking over to him with his hands crossed behind his back, "to your poor defenseless daughter." He knelt down in front of Sir Thomas and slowly pulled out the gag causing the humanist to gasp for air, "you may speak now."

The only reason he took off the gag he wanted to hear Sir Thomas Moore's blood curling scream in reaction to what Henry was about to say. The King needed some amusement.

"You don't need to tell me you planned my daughter's rape," Sir Thomas said with snarl, "spare me the details and go on to your next story."

Henry started laughing evilly and then roughly gripped Sir Thomas' face causing the humanist to wince. He then brought his face so closely that the two men's noses were once again touching each other.

"I didn't just plan your daughter's rape," Henry said triumphantly, "I also….did the deed."

Instead of becoming pale, Sir Thomas' face became red with anger. The fire rushed through his veins. That monster, that swine, King of England HA! He certainly now wasn't acting like one. HOW DARE HE RAPE HIS DARE MEG! He suddenly started violently thrashing through his binds.

"You are lucky you tied me down," He growled ignoring the pain in his shoulders and he pulled at his chains above his head, "I don't care if it was treason I would have broken your little neck."

Henry gripped his captive's face tighter now crushing his captive's chin. Sir Thomas' only response was biting him hard causing the King to yelp and pull back. Henry looked up to see a triumphant grin form on the humanist's face. His own blood was dribbling down the corners of his lips.

"You disobedient servant," Henry growled getting onto his feet, "you steal my soulmate and now you attack me you are going to pay for that."

Before Sir Thomas could say anything else Henry punched him so hard in the face that he fell unconscious.

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Whitehall Palace**_

"Lady Roper," Cromwell said sitting behind his desk, "you do know the ramifications if your statement turns out to be false, especially since the man who are accusing of the rape is the King of England."

Meg didn't care if she was sent to gallows the next day for treason. The world had to know the truth. The King of England was nothing but a rapist SCUM. She then took her rosary from her corset and gripped it tightly. She then brought it into Cromwell's view. She wanted the heretic to know that she was going to do this and not take back on her word on this.

"I swear before god," she said shaking her fist with the rosary in hand, "every word of this statement is true. If this were not true god would strike me down right now."

Cromwell raised his eyebrows. Just like her father, very convicted and very devoted. If she was swearing before god she was raped by the King of England it had to be true…right? Cromwell sighed, leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk.

"Alright Lady Roper," the Lord Privy said, "if it weren't for the circumstances I wouldn't have listened but I will listen to your statement and if I find evidence that supports your statement I will take action if not I will keep it between us and work tirelessly to find your rapist.

Meg shook her head.

"Fair Enough," She said "I am surprised you are taking the time knowing how much you hate my father but the fact you are listening is something."

Cromwell made a slight smile and picked up his quill. And with he said:

"Start from the beginning."

_**January 15**__**th**__** 1537 Whitehall Palace**_

Henry found the rebellion to be his advantage. His plans to have Katherine have failed miserably, but with this long and tedious rebellion it gave him time to come up with a new stragedy. Get rid of the barrier and that barrier would be Sir Thomas Moore.

It would hurt him to hurt Sir Thomas after all the man had done for him. Listen to his rants, teach him the basics of government and fixed the country out of the mess of Anne Boleyn faster than Wolsey's failed attempt to secure a proper divorce. But he had to be eliminated in order for Henry to get his soulmate back.

But it couldn't be the easy way which was to use the swift axe, his reputation as a murder was branded deep enough. The reason a death warrant was signed would be clearly obvious if Henry were to marry Katherine moments after Moore was reduced to a headless corpse. So that path would unfortunately not be taken.

But this path he decided to finally take would be much more fun. The path in which he would make Sir Thomas Moore's life a living hell. Moore was an older gentleman, it would be easy to stress him to the point where his body would be vulnerable to illness. The next step would be to divorce. So far he had a block with Anne being pregnant, but Henry would find his ways he always did.

Henry sat upon the throne and watched the party drained on. He first looked to Anne who was conversing and laughing with his Lord Privy Seal. A smirk formed upon his lips, he could use him later. But he had one task to achieve first.

He turned his head to another direction. To Katherine and Moore, a predatory feeling rushed over him. The two of them were dancing and gigging having a good time at this lavish banquet. He must have thought that Henry would stop his chase just because the horse was pregnant and she was queen. Oh he was wrong dead wrong.

_Enjoy your life while you can, _Henry said in his mind, _for tonight it will begin._

* * *

Margaret Roper and her husband left the party early to enjoy a quiet night together with wine left to them by friends. It was drawing late when there was a knock on the door. With a quiet "come in" the door opened and when a King's messenger stepped into the room.

With a light clearing of his throat he said:

"A note to Master Roper."

The King's companion executed a polite bow and handed a surprised Will the neatly folded parchment. Watching in interest as her beloved husband unfolded the message, Margaret sipped at her wine and frowned slightly at the taste. Bitter, almost, and this was supposed to be the sweetest wine to be had. Oh, well. No matter.

"The King sends for me, Meggie." Will said suddenly, his brow furrowed. At once, husband and wife glanced up at the handsome clock on the wall and found that it was nearly midnight. Will and Meg exchanged a puzzled glance.

"What could he possibly want you for at this hour?" Meg pondered, and took the letter from William's hand. The messenger spread his hands, as if to confess his ignorance.

"His Majesty said nothing to me, Madame, but he was adamant that Master Roper come at once." said he, with an apologetic look. William nodded, rose from his seat and leaned over Margaret's chair, kissing tenderly.

"I will return as soon as possible, my dear, but do not wait up for me."

Margaret smiled and kissed him on the cheek, biding him good luck for whatever mission the King had for him. The men left, quietly, so as to not wake the children, and Margaret Roper was left alone in the living chamber.

Minutes passed, marked by the ticking of the clock, and Margaret stared queitly into the flames, feeling suddenly lethargic. She ought to get up and do something useful, really. Ought to finish that Greek translation, or perhaps start the final embroidery on Will's favorite shirt. Something. By God, how did she get so tired?

Meg's eyes slipped shut, and her head began to nod as a sickly, leaden sort of sleepiness overcame her. Perhaps she would rest, if even for a moment...

The daughter of Thomas More sat half dozed in her chair, oblivious to all around her. She did not hear the door to her and William's chambers creak open, nor did she hear the heavy footfalls of the intruder. Not until a heavy hand was clamped over her mouth did Margaret realize her danger.

"You will not scream, is that understood? If you love the brats sleeping in the next room, you will not scream. You will do exactly as I say."

Meg struggled as her unseen assailant dragged her from her chair and shoved her to her knees. Bewildered, her mind still dazed from her strange lethargy, Meg could do nothing even as a blindfold was tied tightly over her eyes.

"Who in God's name-!"

Her words were cut off as her attacker wrapped a massive hand around her throat and squeezed, choking off her air.

"You will not say a word, whore."

And Margaret felt his hands begin to wander her body, dipping between her breasts, slipping over her buttocks and pinching them bawdily. She trembled, terror gripping her as she realized what was about to be done to her.

"Please..."

She would have been ashamed of sounding so weak and pathetic. Her stepmother would have fought this bastard-whoever he was- with everything she had, not knelt there passivley while her clothes were loosened. Katherine would fight.

She felt the man grip the back of her dress and there was a tearing sound, and she knew her back was now exposed to him.

She was not Katherine.

"Please, please don't. What have- why are you doing this?!"

The attacker did not reply, merely shoved her onto her belly and tore her skirts down from around her waist. The next thing she knew she felt her hands being bound tightly behind her.

"Don't worry Katherine," The voice said causing the color to drain from her face, "I'll make you love it."

Meg was usually the type to stay calm in the face of danger but when her attacker said those words tears involuntarily fell down from her eyes:

She realized she was being violated by the King of England himself.

* * *

Katherine and Sir Thomas walked from the party hand in hand. They were tired from dancing the night away and now they were going to sleep next to each other holding each other close. Sir Thomas especially was excited about that. His day could be horrible and tiring then he would be in her arms, feeling her hand run through his hair, his head buried in her chest all these simple things made his day wonderful. It was in her arms he felt the safest.

"You know," Katherine said breaking the silence between them, "the Queen reminded me of myself at my coranation, I remember it well you danced with me whilst Henry danced with Maria De Salinas."

Sir Thomas' eyes lit up as she reminded him of that night. It was a night he realized two things. One he realized he was intensely in love with Katherine of Aragon. He didn't know what it was he felt like he had a strong connection to her, like she would be the only human being in the world who actually understood him. But along with that came cruel reality, it was never meant to be.

She was a Queen, and he was just a geeky courtier. A happy ending in which would only happen in fairy tales and never in reality. Little did he know, years later his dream would actually come true.

"Oh yes," Sir Thomas replied kissing her on the lips, "I remember that night well it was the night I fell in love with you."

They both giggled as they continued to walk foreword. They passed through a slightly opened door. And in a couple of steps Sir Thomas stopped in his tracks. He heard a cry and it was coming from…his daughter's room. He felt his fatherly instinct kick in. Quickly letting go of his wife's hand he started to walk quickly towards his daughter's room.

His palms were sweating. His heart was racing. He hoped it was some delusion.

"Mi amor," Katherine said suddenly concerned and following him, "what's wrong?"

Sir Thomas did not reply he just continued walking. The next thing he knew he burst the door open. And with a sharp intake of breath he stopped dead in his tracks. He was right something was wrong. His daughter was on the floor bound and gagged in a bloody mess. He winced.

"Oh holy god Meg!" The lawyer shouted as he crossed himself at the sight. He ran as fast as he can to her side with tears in his eyes. As he knelt to the ground he prayed to god she wasn't dead. He quickly untied the ropes before flipping her unto her back. He gently pulled down the cloth. While he thought it would calm her down it only made it worse because she started shrieking at the top of her lungs. The Lawyer just pulled her in and ran his hand through her hair. "Shh," He cooed, "it's me everything is alright."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Meg shrieked at the top of her lungs as she pushed her father to ground. She didn't care who he was, she didn't trust him, not after. At the corner of her eye she saw her stepmother standing in the doorway. In distress she ran over to the former queen and held her tightly.

Sir Thomas sat on his knees gasping for air. A thousand questions ran through his mind. Who would do such a horrible thing? Something so horrible that his daughter, whom he bonded with didn't even trust him! Would she ever trust him again? How would he lead her down the path to healing? Would she ever be the same way again? Out of the midst of his chaos that was his mind he heard a voice say:

"What in god's good name happened here?"

Sir Thomas looked up with glassy eyes to see his son in law on the floor (he fainted in shock) and Henry looking down in concern. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. Brown eyes against blue. For now Sir Thomas was too blind to see the mask, but little did he know the mask would come off too late.

_**Next up Francis Bryan and Thomas Seymour make a shocking discovery and get away with it and Henry gets crazier. **_


	14. Tear Down The Wall Part 2

_**Warning:**__** Violence**_

_**And now without further ado the long awaited Chapter of Taking Over Me**_

**Tear Down The Wall Part 2:**

_**Interlude #3: Union**_

_**October 20**__**th**__** 1531 Rochester Cathedral**_

"_ARE YOU BOTH MAD?" Bishop Fisher yelled at the Queen and the Lord Chancellor, "It's enough Katherine that I was your legal aid at your betrothed's request only to find I fought for nothing as you finally came to an agreement which took away your spot as Queen. I let that one slide because it at least kept your daughter in line in the throne. Now you both want me to marry you both in secret? The pope hasn't even granted the divorce yet Katherine do you realize the gravity of the situation, if I grant this union you'd be married to two people at the same time. You know what this can do to your reputation."_

"_It's too late now your Grace," Katherine said looking at Sir Thomas. She was concerned about him at that moment because he kept his eyes cast down to the floor ashamed. He didn't need to be, in Katherine's mind they committed no sin. "Henry without an answer from the Pope has already married Anne Boleyn in secret two nights ago and before you think this just to get back at my __**former**__ husband it's not it's for a more worthy reason," Katherine said placing her hands on her swollen stomach, "I don't want our child to be brought into this world a bastard." _

_The old Bishop took a sharp intake of breath. Was he hearing things or did Katherine just openly admit that she and the "sainted" Sir Thomas Moore had pre marital sex? Finally processing the situation he crossed himself and collapsed on the ground._

"_This is madness!" Fisher said as Sir Thomas knelt to the ground in front of his old friend, "Sir Thomas, you of all people should know better than to give into temptation. You are a moral man not one of those savages in court."_

_Sir Thomas turned his head back to Katherine who was standing with her hands on her hips. She was not happy with the fact that one of her betrothed's good friends was not supporting him on this happy occasion. And being mood sensitive as she was with child she was ready to grab her betrothed and get the hell out of there._

"John," Sir Thomas said placing his hands on his old friend's shoulders, "I know you are upset that your hard work was wasted I understand but please even though this is against your conscience just be happy for us… Katherine and I are happy, she got what she always wanted. In mine and Katherine's minds….we won the great matter."

_Upon hearing these words Bishop Fisher smiled and stood up before saying:_

"_Do you have any witnesses?"_

_**May 31**__**st**__** 1537 Kimbelton Castle:**_

The wonderful memory was jolted by pain rushing through his body. A weak muffled grunt left his lips. He scrunched his face in pain and frustration. He then lifted his head only a little to see that he was alone in probably the very same room where he was beaten severely for the first time. He whimpered at the memory remembering the pain whilst hearing the voices of him wincing in pain and the king's angered growl echoed in his head.

The lawyer bit down on the cloth. Now was not the time to be haunted by what was happening now. That was for when he made it out of the trap alive, safe at home in Katherine's arms. Well if he made it out of there alive. He still wasn't sure at the moment.

_No I will not let him kill me,_ he thought, _Katherine's life depends on it. If I die the so called King is going to hurt her the same way brutally attacked my daughter._

With the thought of survival invading his mind, taking away all other thoughts he may have been having at the moment, his first instinct was to explore his situation. Where was he? Was there a possible way to escape? If he could, how much was he able to move, meaning how much pain was he in? Were all his limbs bound or just his wrists?

He took a deep breath through his nose as he closed his dark eyes. He knew it was going to be painful but it may have been his only chance to make it out. And with the little strength he had surpassing the complications of having his hands bound behind him, he sat up. He cried out a painful sob as the sharp pain rushed through his body.

_Alright it's a good sign, _He thought again, _Harry didn't bind me to the bed._

He darted his dark eyes around the room. His thoughts exactly, it was the very same room Harry first beat him in. He groaned in frustration but he wouldn't fret…. Maybe there was a way out of here even if it wasn't through the front door. Was there a bathroom? Or a secret passageway?

He placed both his feet on the ground and sighed in relief his ankles weren't bound as well as his wrists. It would give him a chance to run if given the opportunity. He stood up using the edge of bed to steady himself. When he was completely balanced he walked slowly around the room exploring his surroundings. His long fingers touched the stone walls seeing if there was a secret knob that opened a secret door.

Then at the corner of his eye he spotted a flickering candle. He walked slowly towards it and then raised an eyebrow. The smoke slowly rose and gathered around a certain area. It had to be another sign from his guardian angel. He quickly tip toed over to where the smoke gathered. He became close to reaching it when the door suddenly opened. A glimmer of hope rushed through him that it was someone to save him.

"I am shocked dear teacher," That voice, that taunting familiar voice said, "that you were so able to get back on your feet after hours of being unconscious."

Sir Thomas made a groan in defeat and fell to his knees. His captor caught him before he could escape. The lawyer looked to the ground as he heard those footsteps walking towards him. He closed his dark eyes shut and took a deep breath bracing for the pain when he felt those strong fingers lace tightly in his hair and then pull his head back. He made a muffled shriek as the tears fell involuntarily fell down from his shut lids.

"Did you sleep well?" Henry whispered in his ear as the other hand gripped the silk cloth. The lawyer cringed when he felt those calloused fingers touched his cheek. "Tell me," the king whispered again as he tugged the cloth out of the lawyer's mouth once again, "did you have sweet dreams?"

Sir Thomas made no interaction he just opened his eyes and stared ahead at the wall. He began to breathe heavily through his nose. He would not crack to give the king what he wanted and didn't deserve.

"Were they about my dear Katherine?" Henry mocked again as he let go of his captive's hair, "Did you make love to her? You probably did, actually I know you did! I can hear your moans in the next room."

Sir Thomas just growled. He stared straight ahead.

"Go to hell Harry," He spat furrowing his brow, "you will never get what you want."

Henry kicked Sir Thomas hard in the back knocking the air out of the humanist for a moment. The king walked in front of him and knelt down grabbing his captive's chin causing him to look up at him.

"See you stubbornness gets you nowhere just more agony," Henry growled gripping his chin tighter. Sir Thomas remained stern jaw clenched. His dark eyes stared back at him with venom and determination. The fact he was not trembling this time enraged Henry further. He was ready to kill his victim with his bare hands. No not yet Katherine needed to see it, "Now I will give you one last chance give me back what is rightfully mine and you shall be free."

"Let me think about it for a moment," Sir Thomas said causing the King's blue eyes light up for a moment. He closed his eyes for a moment as if he was actually thinking but in reality he wasn't. He then smirked, "No, I will never give her back to you. Do you think after the way you beheaded Madmoiselle Boleyn on false charges? Raped my daughter? And emotionally abused your wife I would let the woman I love come back to you? Over my dead corpse."

Henry frowned letting go of the humanist's face. He then walked to the edge of the bed where Sir Thomas slept so soundly before. The lawyer remained stern staring ahead at the wall. He would not look at him.

"I thought you learned a lesson about stubbornness a long time ago," Henry said sitting down on the bed folding his legs, "when I made your dear friend a head shorter for being just as stubborn as you are."

Sir Thomas took a sharp breath and closed his eyes. It was obvious to the king that he was distressed by the comment because his shoulders became tense. His head bowed to the ground and his bound hands balled into fists. No, he would not weep in front of him. He would wait for Henry to leave him alone to do so. Swallowing whatever tears that were forming in his eyes he lifted his head.

"Now Harry," He said turning his head back to the king, "you go too far."

Henry got up and walked back over to his captive, placing his large hands on his broad shoulders. He finally brought his mouth to the bound man's ear.

"What's wrong dear teacher," He said, "did I make you-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME HARRY!" Sir Thomas finally scowled .

"I am sorry you're right I went too far with that comment," Henry said raising his hands in surrender though this was exactly what he planned, "I'll leave you be, how about this I'll get you a goblet of water?"

"How will I know you won't poison it?" Sir Thomas spat back again looking away from him.

He heard Henry chuckle, as he did so he twisted his face in disgust. The next sound he heard was the door creaking open.

"I guess that is a yes," Was the last thing the king said before slamming the door shut.

Alone again. But the captive humanist didn't know how long. But the moment he was left alone he collapsed to the floor and began to weep. Weeping about a memory that haunted him for so long. He closed his eyes for a moment as he mind brought him back to that day. The familiar sense of feeling helpless rushing through his body as he watched his good friend John Fisher die right before his very eyes consumed him.

"I'M SORRY!" Sir Thomas wailed over and over again exactly as he did that dark and gloomy June day.

And for the first time in the short period he resided in this hellhole, he wanted nothing more for death to take him.

Henry chuckled manically as he heard his victim wailing behind the door. He knew that the man was not going to keep his sanity the moment he mentioned Fisher. The old, annoying traitor proved him to be quite useful dead. He walked away from the door and laughed even harder.

"I'M SORRY JOHN!" Henry mimicked Thomas in a mocking tone, "I am sorry that my moral pious saintly arse couldn't save you from the scaffold." He laughed again leaning his back against a wall. "It's been what…two years and he's still mourning about the damn quack? Hum, I always knew, despite his brilliant mind he was emotionally unstable."

And that emotionally unstable man had his soulmate. Henry frowned at the thought that the man gave him so much yet he took the one thing that made him happy.

"Sir Thomas if only I can tell you that I often wished that YOU were my father," Henry mused beginning one of his frantic rants to himself, "despite your lectures and some criticism of my actions." He suddenly stood up tall folding his hands in front of him like Sir Thomas often did and began to walk, "Harry don't go to war, Harry don't sleep with other women and sin you are King now set a good example, Harry don't break the church, Harry please don't kill Bishop Fisher, God won't be pleased with these actions Harry."

Henry paused when the thought of Moore's hypocracy of his words. He leaned against the wall and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I didn't want to do this to you Thomas," He growled, "but I had no choice you took what's mine." He snarled as he leaned against the wall rolling his eyes, "but Harry…I can't let you have Katherine again after the way you beheaded Madmoiselle Boleyn! She was a traitor, a witch and a whore." He then walked over to the door and placed his palms flat upon the oak. "And you will pay the same price she did for ripping Katherine and I apart. Your life, and it won't be with no axe, no sword, no noose nor fire, I shall do it myself you don't deserve a dignified execution for what you've done. I wish I didn't have to Tom I really didn't, but YOU MADE me do this but I pray to fucking god you see the light before I have to!"

"Your majesty," A voice said interrupting his manic rant.

Henry turned his body fully around to find Francis Bryan and Thomas Seymour. He frowned furiously. "What are you doing here?"

Bryan and Seymour looked at each other and then back at the king.

"Your majesty," Seymour said calmly walking up the stairs slowly with his hands clasped behind his back. He knew he needed to keep his smarts if he wanted to make it out alive, "the whole country is worried about you and Sir Thomas…your wife especially, she just went into labor."

Henry chuckled it was convenient that Bryan and Seymour were here. They were both the type of people that were short tempered and violent, maybe they a little beating would persuade the traitor to give up Katherine for good. Henry gestured for the men to walk over. They obeyed walking carefully up the stairs.

"It's such wonderful news," Henry said with a sarcastic tone of voice, "we MUST tell our guest."

Seymour raised an eyebrow and tapped Bryan on the shoulder. "A guest," He whispered as Henry entered the dark room, "that must be Sir Thomas."

"Don't be silly," Bryan replied as they both followed the King into the dark room, "it's just one of Mr. Cromwell's crazy ass-," Both men stopped in their tracks and gasped at the sight in front of them. Sir Thomas Moore was kneeling on the floor with his hands bound behind him. "Your majesty what is Moore doing tied up in here."

Henry laughed and walked over to his captive gripping him tightly by the hair and pulling him to his feet. Seymour cringed when he heard a strained cry leaving Moore's lips. He watched helplessly as Henry dragged Moore over to a post and tied his hands above him. The young courtier was surprised of how Moore was reacting to his predicament.

His face was emotionless as he did not struggle nor cry. He did nothing to attack the king, not even when the tyrant bound his ankles together so he couldn't kick. His dark eyes showed bravery and determination. Henry looked at them in disgust before covering them with a white strip of fabric disabling the other man's sight and leaving Moore unprepared for sudden surprises.

Had Seymour been in that position he would have pissed himself in fear.

"You see Sir Thomas has something that is rightly mine," Henry said gripping tightly onto his captive's chin, "but this stubborn fool won't give it to me, I want you both….to convince him otherwise." He then whispered in Sir Thomas' ear, "you always feared pain, my beatings were nothing compared to the agony these men are to give you, once this is over you'll be very eager to give back to me what's mine."

The next action shook both Francis Bryan and Thomas Seymour to the core. Usually a man blindfolded and tied to stake or a pole would weep. But not Sir Thomas Moore, he just smiled and laughed:

"Bring on the pain then Harry, when it comes to protecting my love I have not a fear in the world."

Henry just chuckled before lightly smacking his mentor a couple of times on the cheek. "Typical," He said, "but I doubt it, now gentleman, I'll leave this in your hands, I would love to see the first punch though. Bryan why don't you do the honors?"

"Don't do it Francis," Seymour whispered, "Moore did nothing wrong."

Bryan looked back at his counterpart and did not respond. He walked over to the bound man and grabbed his chin roughly.

"You know better than to take things from his majesty," he growled crushing the other man's jaw with his thumb and other fingers.

"I didn't take Katherine," Sir Thomas said between gritted teeth, "Harry let her go and our love united us. And the bond that binds our love is so strong that his so called majesty won't even be able to sever it with an-"

Sir Thomas didn't even finish his sentence. Before he can utter another word Bryan dug his nails into the lawyer's cheek drawing blood. Before Sir Thomas could take a breath Bryan punched him in the stomach over and over before moving onto the lawyer's face. Seymour couldn't help but wince and turn away from the sight with tears falling down his eyes. He held his ears trying down the sounds of skin hitting skin, Sir Thomas' wails and bones cracking echoing off the walls. Finally the sound of weezing and coughing came. Moore must have been coughing out blood.

The madness went on for a few minutes before Henry screamed:

"THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW! I need him alive, give him a break…only for a few minutes…I need to write a letter to someone important…I shall be back in a hour tops."

As Henry left the room Sir Thomas gulped. The darkness made the pain worse. As he heard the door shut he arched his back upright towards the pole, soon more pain would come…..

_**Next up it all comes together. Reviews=Cookies!**_


End file.
